Retrieving Forgotten Memories
by bureas
Summary: After being seperated from the only girl he ever cared about a long time ago, Silver had finally gotten a normal life. Then, one morning, he receives a text from a person called TheWaterPrincess, and now he can't help but keep texting back.Chosenshipping.
1. Chapter 1: The girl named Aoi

_(So...I got an idea at 1am (Eariler than usual, eh? XD) And it was...Chosenshipping, ya! ;D So I'm back to Chosenshipping...And my "You and I Are?" Story is on hold until further notice because I can't think of anything good. =w= Anyway...Here we go! XD)_

_Disclaimer: Shall I get the Disclaimer Dude again? Of course I don't own Pokemon. O.o_

**Retrieving Forgotten Memories**

"We finally got out, Silver! It feels so wonderful to be out of that castle of nightmares, isn't it?" the brunette said as she whirled to face him and give a bright smile.

Silver nodded and returned the smile, then scanned the scenery before them. They were in the middle of a vast field, and the sky was colored a hazy orange due to the sunset on the horizon. How peaceful everything seemed right now...

"Yea...It's nice to finally be free..." he agreed, then turned his full attention back to the girl. "But...Where do we go from here?"

"We'll have to seperate from each other."

"What?"

"We both have to find out who we really are, right? Our real family, our real home...If we stick together, it'll be more time consuming, right?" she asked.

Silver looked crestfallen. "You're...Right..."

The girl held his hands in hers as she kissed his cheek and gave another smile at him, but this time it seemed gentler. "Don't worry, Silver. When we both find out families and who we really are, let's promise to see each other again, okay? I couldn't bear to never see you again anyway!" she told Silver.

Silver's face grew as red as his hair as he gave a nod at the girl. "Alright..." he answered.

**...**

Silver's eyes snapped open, and his sight was welcomed by the bland white ceiling of his room. The sun was shining into his room through the single window near the foot of his bed. He layed there for a moment before he made any attempt of moving. Eventually, he sat up and rubbed his head slowly as he glared down at his blanket, his eyes clouded with confusion.

"Agh, that memory again..." Silver mumbled to himself. "And that girl I can't remember to even save my ass."

He huffed quickly and cracked his neck, then tore his black bed sheets off of him and went to get dressed. It had been ten years since he and that girl had seperated, and he had gotten a normal life. His mind would constantly travel back to the memories of the girl who was his only solace in the world he was kidnapped and forced to live in. However, he had long since forgotten her name. It frustrated him so badly he decided to stop trying to remember completely. That is...Until today.

And now here Silver was, going through all the female names he could think of in alphabetical order as he got dressed. _'Abigail, Adrianna, Allison, Amy...'_ he thought as he pulled his black shirt over his head and a black and white checkered scarf around his neck. He sighed and shook his head in dissapointment as he put his usual black jeans on and a white watch on his wrist.

He was continuing onto the B's as he sat on his bed to but on some black and white converse's on, but his phone, which was on the small table next to his bed, beeped signaling he had a message.

"Too early for Gold to be annoying me. What's wrong with him today? End of the world, maybe?" Silver thought out loud as he grabbed the phone and flipped it open and pressed a button to read the text message. He then scrunched his nose in confusion. "...What?"

_~Hello? _

_-TheWaterPrincess~_

His gaze tightened down at the text message. Who's number was this? And what's with that signature name? After deliberating, Silver decided to text back.

_~Who is this? _

_-Silver-Eyed Tsundere~_

A few minutes later, he received a reply back.

_~Oh! Who are you? _

_-TheWaterPrincess~_

Silver growled. Was this person playing with him? That was one of the things he really hated. Unknown phone number, unknown person, and this person doesn't even know HIM to begin with. And in the end, he found himself replying anyway.

_~I asked you first. _

_-Silver-Eyed Tsundere~_

Deciding it's be a waste of time to just sit here, he tied up his shoes and got up off his bed, then headed for downstairs. There was blocky, black, expensive furniture littering the living room, and the kitchen with it's white marble tops were clean of anything dirty. Silver's Weavile, who was laying vacantly on one of the blocky couches, sat up at the sight of his master and stared at him, waiting for him to speak.

Silver's eyes drifted to the clock mounted on the wall that said 12:00pm on the dot, then back at Weavile. He a slight nod as he started heading toward the door. "Come on. Let's go, Weavile."

"Wea!" Weavile said as it hopped off the couch and dashed after the red head and out the door.

The sun blinded him as he walked out the house. Maybe that was because most of the things in his house was colored black...Not that he gave that any thought. Black was a good color, and it went with anything. He opened his mail box as he was headed out and brought a very thick envelope.

Silver couldn't help but laugh as he opened it to reveal quite a _large amount _of money. "What's this, Weavile?" Silver called out jokingly to his pokemon that was a bit ahead of him. "Did they get the sudden fear I'd speak up about them?"

Weavile shrugged as a reply.

Silver gave a shrugg as well as if agreeing and put the envelope in his back pocket, then he heard his phone beep once again. With a groan, he opened his phone and read the text message from the person named 'TheWaterPrincess'.

_~Oh, you're right...What did you want to know again? I forget...I kinda have short term memory, you see...And OMG, by the way! Your signature name, it's so funny! You're a tsundere? Usually tsundere's are people who don't admit to anything. If you're admitting you're a tsundere, you're not really a tsundere are you? Does that mean I can call you Mister Tsundere, then? Hehe~! 3 -_

_-TheWaterPrincess~_

He blushed angrily at the message. "I'm going to kill that moron now!" he shouted.

_~I wanted to know who you are. And I'm NOT a tsundere okay? I lost a bet with my idiot of a best friend and his girlfriend so I was forced to have this as my signature! I'd never have such a rediculous name! If you're calling me anything, it's Silver. What do I call YOU? Miss Hacker? _

_-Silver-Eyed Tsundere~_

Why was he still talking to this person? Why wouldn't he just block the messages or something? He didn't really know. After he replied, he stared down at her previous message apathetically. That was definately past the character limit...What WAS she?

_~Oh! So you are a tsundere! LOL Your friends must be awesome! But...You shouldn't give out your name, sweetie pie. :P You'll help all the stalkers in the world! :o Plus, how do you know I'm a girl? I might be a incredibly gay guy, you know! _

_-TheWaterPrincess~_

_~I never told you my name. I just prefer Silver. And I'll take my chances and say you're a girl, so if we're going to continue this, you better tell me your name._

_-Silver-Eyed Tsundere~_

_~Haha! Aren't you a smart one! Fine, you can call me...Aoi. Yea, Aoi! So, 'Silver'~...Tell me what you like._

_-TheWaterPrincess~_

Weavile stared up at it's master in intrest. Why was he smiling? He'd probably never know. As Silver constantly pressed the buttons on his phone, a boy with unruly black hair screeched up beside him, almost knocking into him as he started walking beside him.

"Hey there Princess Silvia! How are you this FINE fine evening!" the black haired boy said.

Silver closed his phone and looked over at him. This person, unfortunately, was his best friend, Gold Hibiki. The moron that practially everyone knew. Not everyone loved him because...Well, isn't it obvious?

"...What?" Gold asked.

"...Oh, nothing. The three bears maul you yet, little miss Goldilocks?" Silver retaliated with a smirk.

"F-Foul-play, Silver!" Gold shouted.

Silver laughed. "Stupid. Anyway, here. Take it." he said, handing Gold the envelope from his pocket.

Gold opened the envelope and his jaw almost dropped to the cement. "Holy SHIT!" he yelled, then flinched and glanced around suspiciously. "No little kids heard that, right...?"

"Do you want me to find you one?"

Gold rolled his eyes as he closed the envelope. "Black envelope...Be it from Daddy Rocket again~?"

"Aren't you smart today." Silver mocked as he also rolled his eyes. "I don't know why they sent me this. I guess they heard rumors about someone selling them out? I wouldn't, they've paid me out already."

Truth be told, once Silver had gone seperate ways with that girl from his past, he had actually met up with his father who was the only person of his real family that was still alive. The only problem with that was...He was Giovanni Rocket, the leader of the most notorious criminal organization in the world. Silver had grown a deep hatred for the organization by the time they finally met, and threatened to expose them for all they were. His father, wanting to keep thier existance a secret since they were still recovering from being disbanded from Red Ketchum, decided to buy his trust. Three million dollars worth of trust, to be precise.

Silver agreed since this would obviously guarantee he'd have a home and foot for the rest of his life. And now here he was four years later from that incident. Why were they sending him money once again all of a sudden? He didn't really need it, so he'd just give it to Gold.

"Eight...Nine...Two Thousand?" Gold yelled once again, but lowered his voice as he looked at Silver. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"Keep it. I don't need it." the red head told him, pressing buttons on his phone to the girl on the other end that called herself Aoi.

Gold couldn't help but hug him. "Silver Kamon Rocket, I officially love you!"

"Yea, yea..."

**...**

They walked into the cafe to be greeted by an incredibly loud argument. A girl and a boy were fighting by the looks of it. And who was it? Ruby and Sapphire of course, who else would fight like that? Why was Sapphire here at Ruby's work anyway? She didn't even like coffee...

"I don't even know what you're talking about! Get out of my shop, for the love of Arceus!" Ruby shouted, leaning over the counter.

"NO! Not until you tell me whatever secret you're keeping from me! How can you tell Wally and Not me?" Sapphire retorted, also leaning over the counter.

"Sapphire Haruka Birch, I don't need a reason to tell you, because I can tell and not tell whoever I want!" he answered, leaning so close to her she could feel his breath.

Sapphire stepped back, her face tinted a slight pink. "You..."

Gold laughed as he nudged Silver. "Another lovers quarrel, eh Silver?"

Silver glanced up at Sapphire. "Oh, Sapphire, Did you hear?" he began. "A certain blue eyed tarzan is in love with-"

Ruby looked over at Silver in intrest, but Sapphire shreiked and covered his mouth, making Gold and Ruby stare at her in confusion.

"In love with who?" Ruby inquired.

"NO ONE!" Sapphire snapped and ran out the store.

"...Right...Anyway, Gold, you buy what you want. I'm going to sit over where I usually sit..." Silver said and walked off, staring at his phone as a new text message popped up.

_~Oh really? You got alot of money, huh? Why are you telling ME this, Silver my dear~? Hehe! And yes, I actually do have siblings. I have a twin sister, you know. But we were seperated and all that fun crap_

_-TheWaterPrincess~_

Weavile crawled under the table Silver was sitting at to sit in the booth beside him and stare at the window, watching random people walk by along the sidewalks. A few girls stopped by the window to giggle and point at Silver, but all he did was spare a glance at them before turning back to his cellphone again. All the girls that came near him nowadays bored him since they lacked any originality.

_~Just to tell you. Why else? And hey, atleast you have a sister. You're talking to an only child. It get's boring alot. And I don't share much contact with my dad because of business._

_-Silver-Eyed Tsundere~_

Silver heard Ruby shout from behind him and gave a big thank you to Gold before Gold came over to sit across from Silver and hand him a cup filled with his usual. Silver nodded as a thank you as he snapped his phone shut.

"Gave Ruby the rest of that money." Gold informed Silver, taking a sip of his drink. "Sound happy enough?" he couldn't help but grin.

"Aren't you sweet." Silver mocked as he opened his phone again.

_~Oh, come on, there's got to be a hidden meaning behind telling me you're rich out the butt, right? And OMG, really? Then I could be your big sister! Call me Aoi-neesan! LOL Aw, your dad doesn't come see you very much...? That sucks, Silver. :(_

_-TheWaterPrincess~_

A girl with hair in two brown pigtails hopped up and slid in next to Gold, hugging him tightly. Gold gladly hugged her back and she turned her attention to Silver, who didn't bother to even say hello to her.

"Hey Silver!" the girl greeted.

"Hey Kotone." Silver replied, still focused on his phone.

Gold leaned forward on the table as he stared at Silver intently. "Silver, I just noticed you've been playing around with that phone alot today lately. Even when we were walking down the sidewalk. What gives?"

Silver snapped his phone closed and took a sip of his drink, his eyes staring back at Gold over the rim of his cup. "Some random person texted my phone this morning when I woke up." he told him.

"So? Why's that so important?"

"I answered, and now she keeps on replying back."

"Agh, Silver, you've been texting some random chick who probably texted you by accident this whole time? Knowing you, you would ignore it. Why'd you answer? Now she'll probably never leave you alone." Gold warned him.

"...I don't think I mind it in this case." Silver said, and went back to his phone.

_~I bet you can't cook worth crap and got some person cooking for you with all that money...xD And why won't you call me Aoi-neesan? I like it, you know~ =3= And you sure it's okay? Aw, you make me wanna hug you..._

_-TheWaterPrincess~_

Silver could help but give a smirk as he answered her text.

_~No thanks. If I thought of you as a sister, I wouldn't of been trying to impress you a moment ago._

_-Silver-Eyed Tsundere~_

Gold and Kotone gave a confused stare at each other as they watched Silver. Who in the world could preoccupy him so much? Much less get him interested in something. Who was this mysterious girl?

_**(YAY! First Chapter done! What ya'll think so far? Reviews are appreciated, ya know! 3 Until the next chapter, everyone!)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises

(Chapter two...This story got me excited. XD SchloopywoopyXD, thank you for your review my dear, it keeps me inspired. :D Hehe. anyway...On with the show! (What? I ain't got no long speech this time. xD ain't happy? I don't care...xD))

Disclaimer: Do I look like a wrinkling old asian man? *shines with youth* I think not! :D

**Surprise**

Silver was tired. So incredibly tired he opened his eyes for a brief moment, but shut them up the next second and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep. Going to bed at 6am last night when he knows damn well he has insomnia to begin with...Not his best idea. And here he was a mere four hours later, waking up even though he had no intention to.

His phone beeped. He ignored it.

It beeped again. And then three more times.

Reluctantly, he rolled over and slapped his hand on it and pulled the phone to him from under the warmth of the blanket. It, noticing the time, could most probably be Gold this time. He flipped open his phone and what did he see? Not Gold. Four messages from Aoi, and they all said...'Beep'. Silver sighed and shook his head with a smile as he opened his phone and pressed the send button and held the phone to his ear. _'Girl, you're gonna get it.'_ he thought.

Three seconds later, someone picked up the phone on the other end, but no one spoke. He could hear the steady breaths of someone, though.

Silver gave a slight smirk. "If you're trying to be an alarm clock, you can't really be one if I can't hear you." he told the person on the other end.

There was a squeak before the person hung up, and two minutes later, he received yet another text message from the girl who called herself Aoi.

_~Eep! Why'd you call? Don't do that!_

_-TheWaterPrincess~_

He was wide awake now, no denying that. He sighed into his sheets before he got out of bed and stood up, the light of high phone lighting up the features of his face since he made sure to close the curtains of his window all the way this time. It had been a little over one week since he first answered her, and he was beginning to think he was getting too used to talking to her everyday. It puzzled him how she wouldn't call him. He found it even more amusing to see how she reacted when he called her, though.

_~You sound like a squeaky toy. Meowth got your tounge, Aoi? Haha!_

_-Silver-Eyed Tsundere~_

Silver shoved the phone into his pocket as he walked downstairs. It sounded oddly silent, actually. Once he got to the bottom of the staircase, he was greeted with a familiar, not to mention unwanted, sight. There was none other than Green Oak sitting in his living room, drinking a cup of black coffee (probably, knowing him) and sitting on one of the couches like he owned the place. Silver was anything but pleased.

"Green!" Silver hissed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Green looked over his cup for a brief moment to look at the red head, but looked away vacantly once more, saying nothing.

"Why are you in my house? Weavile should've attacked you."

Green set his cup down beside him. "He did." he answered bluntly, pointing a finger behind him at Silver's Weavile that was knocked out in the corner, accompanied by the rest of Silver's pokemon that he usually let out of thier pokeball.

"Get out of my house."

"No. I wouldn't of bothered coming over here if I didn't have a reason."

"Other than annoying me?"

"Bite me."

Silver tried to conceal his annoyed huff as he stepped off the last stair and onto the floor of the kitchen. He stopped abruptly as he stared down at his feet, glancing to the left a bit. _'Ah...Today's not my day is it?'_ He thought, then walked into the kitchen area to pour out the coffee Green had made because knowing Green, he'd only have one cup. As he was doing that, Aoi had answered back.

_~Of course not! I didn't expect you to call me like that! Quit trying to tease me, Tsundere Silver!_

_-TheWaterPrincess~_

Silver quickly replied back.

_~Whatever you say._

_-Silver-Eyed Tsundere~_

He took the lid off of the coffee holder and poured the blackish-brown liquid down the sink's drain. As if trying to make what he said unheard, Green spoke up at the same moment.

"Gold told me something interesting." he said.

"Don't care about whatever useless rumor he has now." Silver retorted in a heartbeat.

"About you, Silver. Being an ass won't get me to leave. I'm not Crystal or anything."

_~Uh oh. I sense negetivity. By that, you're thinking 'shit' about something, aren't you? What's up?_

_-TheWaterPrincess~_

Silver glanced over at Green in disdain, a sneer finding it's way on his face.

_~Someone unwanted snuck into my house._

_-Silver-Eyed Tsundere~_

"Gold told me you've been preoccupied with some random girl who texted your phone, and now you won't leave each other alone. It's _cute_, actually." Green began, but Silver knew he was mocking him. "But it seems like some imaginary friend relationship more than anything else."

Silver opened his mouth to answer, but almost as if she planned on interrupting his argument, Aoi's reply came back to him.

_~Oh, really? You sure it wasn't just some fat mouse that snuck into your house?_

_-TheWaterPrincess~_

Silver tried to contain his laughter from her comment, but failed miserably. He burst into laughter, which caused Green to flinch and stare at him in surprise.

"W-Why are you laughing?" Green asked warily.

Silver gave Green a slight smile as he looked over at him. "If that's the case, Green, my little...'Imaginary friend' just called you a fat mouse. " he informed him as he went back to his phone.

_~Fat mouse would be a great way to put it. Lol_

_-Silver-Eyed Tsundere~_

_~You should give it rat poison or something! :o_

_-TheWaterPrincess~_

Silver tilted his head to the side, contemplating. That actually wouldn't be a bad idea...

"WHAT?"

He shrugged it off as he sat in one of the high chairs near the countertop as he glowered at the brown haired man. "So why are you really here, Green? Cut to the chase. Having small talk with you is just as painful as swallowing acid." Silver told him.

Green smirked, probably to try and hide the offense that flickered on his face. "Crude as ever you little..." he sighed to calm himself. "Anyway...I heard some rumors that made me think of you."

"Creeper. Stick to thinking about your sweetheart, Red."

Green continued, ignoring Silver's mocking comment the best he possibly could, and probably failing. "Now, which one interests you more, Silver? The fact Team Rocket's been seen scurrying around a bit too close to this particular establishment, or the fact a girl was seen with a rainbow feather similar to your silver one?"

"Niether." Silver lied.

Of course both of them mattered to them. If the **ever annoying** Green figured out Silver agreed to shut up about Team Rocket just for money, he'd probably get sent to jail for with-holding information since Green's had Silver questioned before. He was overly paranoid around Silver as if he knew some dark secret about him and just wanted Silver to admit it himself. Not that he ever would. That's what tsundere's are good for.

Silver glanced over at his wallet that was laying on the counter which had a silver feather on a keychain connected to it. His gaze softened as he thought about another memory he had forgot surfaced in his mind.

**...**

"Oh, before we seperate, Silver, let's each take one of these as a keepsake!" the girl told Silver as she held out two feathers. One was a stunning silver color that glimmered dully, while the other shone with a dazzling rainbow hue. "I stole it from the Mask of Ice."

Silver stared at the girl, at the feathers, then back at the girl. "But I thought you said to didn't want anything that would remind you of our past." he recalled.

She giggled. "Yea, but..." the girl thought for a moment. "Let's say that this will be a keepsake from right now. We own them now after all, right? Haha!"

"That makes sense."

"I want~..." the girl began, but Silver quickly cut her off as he grabbed for one.

"I'll take this one." Silver interjected, grabbing the silver feather.

"Hey, I was gonna take that one! I thought it'd be nice to have one the same color as your eyes..."

He smiled at her. "Really? I think the rainbow one suits you better. You're always..."

She tilted her head to the side, blinking innocently. "Always what?"

Silver laughed. "You're always smiling, and shining. So that rainbow one suits you better."

The girl laughed with him and looked down at the rainbow feather that was in her palm. She stared at it for a while, musing about something, but eventually looked back up at Silver. She gave a grin and wagged a finger in front of his face in a scolding manner.

"Kay, and if either of us ever lose it, we'll get in big trouble, just so you know!"

"Haha! Okay, I won't lose it. I promise."

**...**

Silver scowled, but not because he didn't like the memory. He was scowling because he had cared so much about her, yet still couldn't remember her name. It was VERY jerk worthy. He got called one alot, actually. And right now he was actually considering to side with him being a jerk.

Green growled in disgust as he sat up, setting his empty cup of coffee on the table. "Of course you'd say that. I don't even know why I wasted my time coming out here to talk to you." he then headed toward the door, but stopped briefly to look back at Silver over his shoulder.

"Those red eyes don't suit you, Silver..." he spat in a low voice before he walked out.

_'Imagine that, we can agree...'_ Silver thought, then his gaze went to the microwave near his elbow. He opened it up to see a cup of coffee. He grabbed it by the handle and held it in front of him. It was still hot. At that same moment, someone walked out from out of a hall in the house and walked toward him. His gaze lowered to the counter as he held the cup of coffee out to the person.

"You did well to hide your tracks before Green came...Father." Silver complimented in a monotonous voice, ignoring the beeping coming from the cellphone he had clenched tightly in his hand under the counter.

Giovanni took the cup out of Silver's hand and sipped it quietly. "Thank you." he replied with probably even less emotion than Silver.

"So why are you here? I was surprised when I came downstairs and noticed you here." Silver asked, not looking at him in the eye.

Giovanni scanned Silver's face. "I came with a preposition."

"The answer is no. You bought my trust already. It's not like I have any intention of telling anyone. What else do you want from me?"

"Just listen." Giovanni almost interrupted, heaving a heavy sigh.

The red head bit his lip, and the beeping from his cellphone continued. _'Please shut up...Not right now...' _he thought, and almost like telepathy, the beeping ceased. He frowned at the guilt in his heart for ignoring Aoi, but whenever he was around the father he could care less about, he felt like he couldn't do anything but listen.

"Team Rocket will one day rise again and be anew..." Giovanni began, staring at what Silver thought was the vacant air above his head. "However, I will not be so 'new'...I will die eventually, and there is no one to take control of Team Rocket when that happens, so, Silver, I thought-"

Silver shook his head, a sneer of disgust finding it's way onto his face. "Are you _fucking_ kidding me? NO! You could only wish I'd take over and control those little rats! If I did, you can bet your ass I'd turn them all in and laugh in thier faces!" he snapped. "Just get out of my house, for the love of Arceus, please..."

Silence hung in the air, then. Giovanni was probbaly surprised that Silver -quiet, obediant, will-always-shut-up-and-listen-to-his-father-because-he's-for-some-reason-afraid-to-say-otherwise-Silver- actually said something that he really meant. Without a word, Giovanni set down his cup, murmured something under his breath about coming back, and left.

Silver smacked his head on the countertop with a groan as he opened his phone to see the most recent message from Aoi.

_~What's wrong, Love? You haven't answered in about half an hour, you know. Something up?_

_-TheWaterPrincess~_

It had been that long? It felt short to Silver. He guessed that either he wasn't listening all the way to his father's little speech or he fell asleep on the counter or something.

_~It's nothing. My dad just came to visit since he was off business for a change._

_-Silver-Eyed Tsundere~_

_~You're lying._

_-TheWaterPrincess~_

Silver hesitated. Was she a ghost or something?

_~How do you figure? _

_-Silver-Eyed Tsundere~_

_~Because, Silver, there's alot I've noticed about you already._

_-TheWaterPrincess~_

Oh, this ought to be good.

_~And there's alot you haven't noticed as well._

_-Silver-Eyed Tsundere~_

Three minutes later. Nothing. It was odd since she usually replied quickly. What the? Did he make her mad? No, that couldn't be it. He had yet to make her mad yet. Not that he ever planned on doing that... That'd be bad for him. and hacker's do crazy things when they're made angry.

...Like hack certain millionaires bank accounts.

_~True, that's true. But, I'll tell you what I HAVE noticed. Teasing people is your way of showing you care because you have __**way**__ too much fun teasing me, You used to have someone you called a sister, because you say you're tired of calling people "neesan", when you're angry, you give vague answers that people can't translate clearly, You hate your dad and try to make it not seem like that, and you have yet to admit to me the fact you actually look forward to talking to me everyday because you're a big tsundere like that. What more do I need to know? Because you know i'll find out regardless._

_-TheWaterPrincess~_

Silver blinked rapidly, gazing at the hacker-like text message in surprise. He didn't really expect that. Not from her, Aoi, who had only known him for a little over a week. It was shocking to him she knew so much about him already. He felt a tingling sensation as he gave a slight smile.

"But, you know...You're not the only one who notices things." Silver spoke aloud, texting her exactly what he was saying.

_~What's that mean?_

_-TheWaterPrincess~_

Now it was his turn to send a hacker-like text message.

_~Aoi's not your real name because sometimes when I say it, you say "who?", you say you have a twin sister but hide the fact you haven't seen her in a long time, when YOU'RE mad, you try to hide it by using way too many smiley faces in your texts (and fail miserably, by the way), and you already know I'm open to admit I do look forward talking to you everyday so you're only saying that to try and see if I'll get mad (which can't happen). On a random note, I DO want you to know I WILL get you to talk to me over the phone._

_-Silver-Eyed Tsundere~ _

He snapped his phone closed and got off the chair he was sitting on. Weavile, who had finally woken up from being beaten by Green and whatever cheater pokemon he had with him, hopped onto the arm of the couch he had walked in front of and stared up at him with earnest eyes.

Silver pet his head, tilting his head to the side as a gave a faint smile. "I'm stupid, aren't I, Weavile?" he asked the ice type pokemon. "Becoming so interested in a girl that I have no idea what she even sounds like. What happened to the Silver we used to know?"

Weavile gave what seemed like something between a sigh and a snicker. The way he opened his mouth and spoke in pokemon talk wouldn't be understandable to him usually, but Silver could guess this time.

"We'll have to see what happens, Weavile." Silver huffed, his cheeks tinting. He then looked over at the clock. It was still early but he had nothing to do today. No Gold to annoy him, no Ruby or Sapphire to make fun of... Damn, today sucked for him.

He shrugged and flopped on the couch, Weavile laying lazily on his stoumach. He glared at the ceiling, taking in every detail of it before closing his eyes and eventually falling asleep.

**...**

"Wea! Wea!" Weavile shouted into it's master's ear, barely causing him to stir. Silver merely batted him away, causing the pokemon to scowl in frustration. With a running start, Weavile jumped on Silver's stoumach, causing to sit upright in an insant (after yelling in pain of course).

"Weavile, what the hell do you-" Silver began, but heard a low noise from his pocket. Blinking quietly, he took his phone out and looked at it. Aoi had finally replied back after -he looked at the clock- four hours.

_~I'm sorry for taking so long! I was...I was just so surprised! I didn't know someone gave that much thought about me, or could even see that much through a simple text message. It took forever for me to finally decide to reply back...And here I was thinking no one really noticed or cared about anything I said or did...Haha! ^^;_

_-TheWaterPrincess~_

Silver chuckled to himself.

_~You and me both, Aoi._

_-Silver-Eyed Tsundere~_

_'Today was just full of surprises, wasn't it?'_

_**(NNGH! It sucks, I know. Dx Don't worry, it's gonna really start going places in chapter 3. =w= (I hope...) So stay tuned, I suppose? XD Till next time!)**_


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Sorry

_(Eep! Your reviews make me cry tears of thankfulness (-word?). SniperGYS, Rat2rrj, and my dear SchloopywoopyXD, Thank you so much! Anyway! Chapter three...The fun stuff starts here. :D Well, it's fun to ME, anyway...XD You guys might actually hate me, possibly...Oh well! XD Chosenshipping story, press play now~)_

_Disclaimer: Me own pokemon? I think not. ;D_

**I'm Sorry**

"Hey, it's been practically two and a half weeks since you started talking to that mysterious Aya chick," Gold began, taking a bit of his cheesecake. He was always eating something sweet. Silver was sure he'd rot all his teeth out by the time he was thirty-five...

"Aoi, Gold." Silver corrected, staring at his moronic best friend nonchalantly.

"Right, Aoi!" Gold agreed with a grin as if he never made a mistake to begin with. "Anyway, yesterday, Kotone and I were talking about you and her and we thought of something! Listen, kay?"

Silver stopped in mid-text and pressed one final button before setting it open on his lap. "Oh yea, sure, I'm all ears to whatever you have to say." he said with a slight smirk.

"...Was that sarcasm?"

"Of course not."

"Silver-"

"Shut up and tell me before I change my mind."

Gold's face creased in a scowl, but he continued after shoving another forkfull of cheesecake in his mouth and pointing the fork at Silver. "Well, we thought it's be cool if you'd invite her to meet you! Or you meet her! One of those. It would be cool, right? Especially if it turned out she lived close-"

Silver rolled his eyes and growled, causing Gold to silence himself. He then looked to the side. "Gold, you're such an idiot. Why? Did I ever-"

As Silver began to speak, Gold's amber eyes landed on Silver's wallet that was sitting on the table in front of him. With his usual sneaky grin (the grin that signaled he had an idea that would most probably end up in him getting hit), Gold reached over and snatched it. Silver flinched and reached to grab it, but Gold held it out of his reach.

Noticing the surprise and anger in Silver's eyes, the black haired boy laughed out loud as he waved the wallet it the air happily. "Ahaha! What's with that, Silver? Getting jumpy?" he asked.

"Gold, give that back." Silver ordered, growling menacingly.

Gold smiled as he leaned forward on the table slightly as he rested his head in one hand, the other one still holding the wallet as he stared down at it. "Wanna know what I remembered the day you rold me you started talking to her?"

Silver stayed silent, so Gold continued on.

"I thought about something you told me a long time ago. It was about some girl you said you had been so close to in the past when you were working for whoever kidnapped you. You said you cared about her alot, but you forgot her name eventually and could only remembered what she looked like. Even though you were so close..."

Silver's eyes lowered to stare at the bare table. _'Don't remind me...I know, it makes me seem like I don't really care about her.' _he thought.

Gold's stare at the wallet grew solomn, which wasn't something Gold of all people usually did. "You only spoke of her that one time. But, that's not what's bugging me..."

"Bugging you?" Silver echoed, raising a brow in surprise. Something that bugs GOLD?

He lifted his gaze to meet Silver's. "It kinda feels like you still have yet to tell me something...Like you left something out because you didn't want me to know."

Silver's eyes tightened in a way that he hoped was something he was intimidating. He was right. Silver DID tell Gold he had been kidnapped, but he purposely left out some things. He didn't say how long his kidnapper had control over him. He didn't say anything about how he was forced to survive tough training for more than eight hours a day. Why?Because he didn't want to bring it up, much less remember. Who in thier right mind would want to? Silver just decided to leave Gold in the dark about it since Gold never was one to contain his anger if it ever got to that point.

Gold laughed as he held his hands up in defense. "Oiya, no need to glare at me with those pretty little red eyes of yours. I was just saying." he told Silver as he tossed him his wallet.

Silver snatched it in mid-air and shoved it in his pocket. His phone gave a sudden beep, and he lifted it up in his hands. _'Oh yea...Aoi didn't reply for a long time, huh?' _Silver though as he looked at the screen. His face then suddenly grew blank. On the screen, it said "call ended. 17:08 minutes". Shit. She just heard everything that was just said, didn't she? Silver didn't even remember pressing the 'call' button!

_~...You have red eyes?_

_-TheWaterPrincess~_

Silver tilted his head to the side. What was wrong with her? She sounded off from her usual self all of a sudden.

_~Of course they're red. Why are you asking that?_

_-Silver-Eyed Tsundere~_

_~Oh, it's just that...Your signature name, I thought..._

_-TheWaterPrincess~_

_~Didn't I tell you? I lost a bet to my stupid best friend and his girlfriend, and they made this my signature name. I never said I had silver eyes..._

_-Silver-Eyed Tsundere~_

Silver hesitated for a moment, staring at the message, before he sent it and shut the phone then gave a sigh. Gold was staring at him, but staring more through him than anything. Before Silver could shoot another one of his usual insults, someone rested thier hands on top of his head and then struggled to rest thier chin on top. The person most likely had to stand on thier tippy toes.

"Uh oh. Both of you look oddly serious...Nothing's wrong, is it?" asked a light female voice.

He knew that voice anywhere. Not to mention that height. Silver leaned his head back, banging the back of it against the person's forehead and causing them to step back and hold it in pain. In Silver's upside down vision was Yellow, who was wearing a brown vest over her yellow shirt and matching skit, and knees high brown designer boots. She had big golden eyes that shone like the sun. He almost pitied the fact she had something in common with Gold.

"My forehead hurts now, Silver." Yellow told him with a pout.

The red head laughed. "Atleast I'm not Gold." he said.

She giggled. "You're right. You're alot better than Gold."

"I'm right here, ya know!" Gold whined, offended.

"No one cares, Goldilocks."

"Oh shut it, Silver! You're such a bully!"

Silver ignored Gold's remark. "So what's up, Yellow?" he asked, lifting his head upright and turning sideways to face her.

Yellow's mouth formed into a tiny 'o' as if she just remembered something as she hopped in place, her usual ponytail bouncing in unison. Silver found it cute. He still couldn't believe she was a year older than him. She had the brain and attitude of a fourteen or fifteen year old, not to mention was as tall as one. She hated people teasing her about her height, but wasn't as mad when it came to Silver since she knew him even longer than Gold. She was the first person Silver met after he and the 'girl' split up, and was alot of help when it came to giving him a home and helping him find his father. He owed alot to her.

"That's right! Silver, come to the counter with me! I'm trying to buy some coffee, but Ruby left to go do something so he asked Green to look after things! And now he's teasing me saying I'm too young for coffee and won't sell me any!" Yellow explained in practically one breath.

Oh joy. Green of all people.

"Ah yea?" Silver scowled.

"Please, please?"

With a teasing sigh to make it seem like he didn't want to, which resulted in a playfull smack from Yellow, he stood up and followed to the the front. She was skipping happily as she hopped to a stop at the counter.

"You sure you need coffee?" Silver inquired.

Yellow looked to the side a bit, sweatdropping. "It's hot chocolate, actually..." she admitted.

"...In the summer?"

"I-I'll have you know I really like hot chocolate! and Ruby's nice enough to put it in a coffee cup so no one will make fun of me!"

Silver laughed. "You learn something new everyday."

After he said that, Aoi had given Silver her reply. He took his phone out and read it, holding it close to his side.

_~Nevermind that, though. your best friend said something interesting, that's for sure! You can't remember her name, hm? That sucks. Do you atleast remember her eye color?_

_-TheWaterPrincess~_

_~What does eye color have to do with anything?_

_-Silver-Eyed Tsundere~_

Yellow watched Silver pay attention to his phone with a small, soft smile on her face. "Everyone's been talking about you and Miss Aoi, Silver. You seem to be pretty interested in her, huh? That's what Gold says." she said suddenly.

Silver looked over at her. "I guess. I don't know what kind of 'interested' you mean, though." he replied. "And where the hell's Green so you can buy your coffee?"

"The excuse he used last was going to get more ingredients from the back."

Silver looked back down at his phone after giving a slight 'Hn'.

_~Because she might be like you, you know._

_-TheWaterPrincess~_

He tilted his head to the side. What did that mean? He started to notice lately that she's always confusing him. It must be her specialty. There had to be some meaning behind that, though...

Green came from the back carrying a brown sack. "Oh! Yellow, you're here-" Green began to say, but his gaze switched over to Silver standing next to her and his smile turned into a scowl. "With a rat." he finished.

"That's rude!" Yellow scolded.

"Oh, I really don't know why you hate me so much. I'm a very nice person you know, Mister 'I'm-a-fat-mouse'." Silver retorted with a mocking grin, causing Yellow to giggle.

The brown haired man blushed in visible embarassment as he set the sack down. "Go to hell, Silver."

"Only if you take me there."

Green snapped a brow up in anger and thinning patience. "Whatever. What do you want?" he demanded, leaning on the counter.

"I want what you refused to give Yellow. Ruby'd be pissed if he heard about you doing this to his customers."

"Hah?" Green gave a laugh, then started to poke Yellow repeatedly on her forehead. "What are you talking about? Yellow's just a little kid. What's she going to do with coffee?"

The blonde huffed and stamped her foot. "It's hot chocolate!" she corrected.

Silver rolled his eyes. "Whatever. This is stupid. Giver her her drink even though she shouldn't drink something like that this time of year."

With a growl, Green did as Silver said (surprisingly). He handed it to Silver, who barely got a hold of it before Yellow squealed and hugged him tightly as a thank you.

"W-Wait, Yellow!" Silver started, but as suspected, the drink splat on the ground.

Yellow immediately jumped back. "Oh Silver!" she cried.

"It's fine, Yell-"

"My hot chocolate!"

"...Okay, that works too?"

"Bahaha!" laughed Ruby as he walked back into the store. "Yellow, dear, that's so like you! However, Silver's not the best guy to handle this kind of thing. Let me make you another one."

The two of them turned to see the glasses wearing young man with his arms folded and a smile on his face. Green had already dissapeared from the counter. Probbaly to plan his excuse, no doubt.

"Where were **YOU**?" Silver asked.

"Sapphire got stuck in some clothes she bought."

Silver's and Yellow's faces both curled in confusion simutaneously. Ruby blinked blankly, then waved dismissively.

"It's a long story. Don't ask."

"Trust me, I don't really want to know." Silver said, then looked at his watch. "Anyway, it's six o'clock. I'm heading home. Tell Gold I'm not paying for his food."

Yellow waved happily. "Goodbye, Silver! See you later!"

Silver waved back without turning around as a reply as he walked out and started walking down the sidewalk towards home. Dusk was lining the sky, but there was still light outside coming from the setting sun.

"Aoi's been pretty quiet today, huh?" Silver thought out loud as he walked along with his hands in his pocket.

At that same moment, Aoi had answered him. He noticed she did that alot as well. Reply when he was just talking about her, that is. He stopped walking next to an alleyway on his left as he pulled his phone out.

_~Silver, I'm so sorry. Run. Just please run._

_-TheWaterPrincess~_

He stared in confusion. "HUH? What-" he began to say, but he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the darkness of the alleyway he was standing next to.

Looks like Aoi warned him a little too late.

_**(I couldn't resist putting Yellow on here before things got serious! x3 She's so damn adorable and sweet and makes everything so happy and cheerfull~. Anyway, me love this chapter...xD What about ya'll? Things are gonna get even more fun, you know~~ :D**_

_**BTW! I thought of a question for you guys when I was writing on my story when I was in school (I was supposed to be doing work...xD)**__. __**The question is: **__**"Who out of the PokeSpec characters would you most expect to be a rapper, and who would you think would rap against him/her in a rap battle?"**__**. XD That's it...Happy Thanksgiving and until next time!)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome Back, Killing Intent

_(Chapter Four! Was waiting for it oh-so F-U-N~? I hope. XD I was striving for that. Anyway! On with Chapter four...Lotsa stuff happens in this, guys~ ^w^ )_

_Disclaimer: Do I HAVE To keep writing disclaimers? ! It's so friggin' obvious I don't own pokemon for the love of whatever is holy under Arceus! Dx_

**Welcome Back, Killing Intent**

He was blind. He was blind, and was tripping what seemed like every single step. Two people had a hold of each of his arms as they led him along, but were doing horribly at it. Silver had already distinguished one was a girl, and the other was a boy. He knew that because everytime he tripped, the girl would laugh happily and the boy would scoff and make some witty remark that would make the girl laugh even louder.

Silver tripped for what he felt was the umpteenth time, and and was dragged to his feet by harsh, grabbing hands.

"Hahaha!" laughed the girl from Silver's right. "This is so fun already! I definately don't regret coming back to work for Master!"

"Me niether." agreed the boy from Silver's right. "But quit tripping him, woman. I'm tired of pulling him back to his feet, you know."

She giggled. "Why not? I think it's fun to stare down at his pathetic form." she told him as they both stopped walking, causing to stop as well.

"Oh, please." chuckled the boy. "He's here now. We have all the time in the world to laugh down at how pathetic he looks."

"So true." answered the girl, and then a creak resounded as if she just opened a door. "Now, Silver dear! Here's YOUR room back! I'm sure you'll be happy since you haven't seen your old roomie in such a long time! See you later!"

And with that, Silver was shoved forward, and the door slammed behind him. Silver pushed himself off the floor and sat back on his heels as he took the black blindfold off of his face. In the room he was in, there was two beds on either side of the room with matching black sheets, bland white walls, one bathroom, and a gray suitcase on each bed. However, he wasn't paying attention to that right now. Standing in the middle of the room was a girl with long ginger colored hair who was wearing a black dress, knee high off white boots with matching gloves, and round earrings the same color as her eyes. What Aoi said to him before flashed in his mind as his eyes locked with hers.

_~Can you remember her eye color?~_

_~She might be like you, you know.~_

"B...Blue..." Silver managed to say, his eyes wide in surprise.

She stared at him for a little bit longer, her beautiful cerulean blue eyes fixed on him completely, before she decided to say something back.

"Silver...!" she whispered hoarsely before she ran up to him and got on her knees to hug him close. "I'm sorry they drug you back to this place!"

Silver sat there in a daze for a while longer. _'She still remembers my name. And she still remembers we used to stay here...Arceus, I feel like a complete __ass__ now.' _he thought. Carefully, Silver hugged her back as if he was holding something precious to him, but Blue broke the hug quickly afterwards to look at him with a worried look on her face.

"Silver...What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes are red..."

He sat back to rest against the door behind him, his gaze focusing on the air above. "Let's leave that for later...You'll know they'll be coming back." Silver said, changing the subject as he stood up and walked over to one of the gray cases on the beds. "Anyway, what are in these?"

Blue walked over to the other case and opened it after Silver did. In her case was her clothes from home, necessary hygene utencils, and one pokeball. Silver's was the exact same save for having the pokeball. Blue lifted the ball up and looked inside, then sighed in relief.

"It's Wigglytuff...I'm glad he's alright." she breathed.

Silver folded his arms and frowned as he turned to Blue. "Weavile's not here..." he told her.

Blue blinked and began to speak, but was abruptly cut off as Silver grabbed her wrist and tugged her into a tight hug. Blue's face heated as she hugged him back slightly.

"I'm sorry...I missed you..." he whispered.

She laughed a little. "Oh come on Silver, what's up with you? It's like being back here with me made you that scared little kid again." she told him.

The next second, Silver found himself shoved onto his bed. Blue laughed happily as she jumped on the bed beside him, giving him a poke on his forehead.

"NOW! We got some catching up to do, silly!"

Silver scoffed and gave a smile as he sat up to look at her. Even after nine years apart, Blue was still as energetic as she was before. The energetic Blue who always made him smile. The energetic Blue who was always by his side. The Blue who...Only showed so much energy to hide what she was truly feeling. He always ended up playing dumb and pretending he didn't notice, though.

"Alright. But you first." Silver said.

Without a second thought, Blue agreed and started talking. As Silver had suspected, Blue had also found her family. Her family lived in a peaceful little town called Pallet Town in the Kanto region, and she even had a sister. Her mother was the typical housewife, and her father was an assistant to the pristegeous Professor Oak.

"-And, Ugh, there's this jerk named Shigeru who's his grandson, and he thinks he's the best!" Blue continued, folding her arms with a puff. "Trust me, he's so not. He's got this crazy wierd hairstyle, ugly annoying brown eyes, one HELL of an ego...I could on an on about how annoying I think he is!"

_'How come it seems like all blood relations to Professor Oak are egotistical assholes?'_ Silver thought to himself with a blank look. _'Or maybe it's just my imagination...'_

"-But I guess he's not completely bad. He's nice to my sister sometimes, and he's good at training. Shigeru's just, ah, how to put it..."

_'Wonder if Green's ever met him, being that they're related...'_ Then, he remembered something. Green and the others. Gold, Yellow, and Kotone...They wouldn't know where he was at. Oh hell...What would they think...?

"-Silver?" Blue called out, snapping him out of his trance.

He blinked quickly. "What?"

"I said, 'What about you?'." she repeated.

Silver thought for a moment, then began to talk. "I found my family too. What was left of it anyway. Only my dad is still alive. His name is Giovanni Rocket, and he's..." Hid gaze faultered for a moment. "The leader of Team Rocket, the most dangerous criminal organization to date."

Blue's eyes widened slightly. "So he's a bad person, huh...?

Silver nodded. "I felt so...Disgusted to be related to him. I threatened to expose him, but that didn't quite work out exactly like that. He gave me three million dollars if I promised to shut up, so...I did. I need the money anyhow."

"How'd you find him?"

"Yellow helped me find him. She gave me a place to stay until I was able to take care of myself. A few months later, I met Gold. He's an idiot sometimes, but he's my best friend." Silver smiled faintly. "Yea...That guy can be an idiot sometimes..."

"He seems like a great friend! And you know how friends are, Silver. They're like the saying 'opposites attract'! BUT, let's backtrack. this 'Yellow' is a girl~? Do you like her?" she squealed.

"What? No, she's just my friend." Silver corrected, causing Blue to pout in dissapointment. "And don't look so dissapointed for Arceus' sake!" he couldn't help but sweatdrop.

"Then who do you like?" Blue asked.

He gave a smug smile as he folded his arms and rested his back against the wall behind him. "Blue, I'm old enough to know I can't tell you everything anymore. I'm not going to tell you."

"What? Silver~! When will you tell me?"

"Haha! One day. Not today, though."

As he said that, the doornob made a clicking sound and they both grew silent as the door opened.

"Silver dear! Good to see you again!" said a girl with silvery-blue hair that reached her waist as she walked in the room.

The girl was wearing a yellow tanktop that stopped at her midriff, white capris, and yellow and white flats. Behind her was a boy with wavy, purple shoulder-length hair. He was wearing a burgandy colored jacket over a bland white t-shirt, black jeans, black boots with laces the same shade as his jacket, and glasses resting low on his nose. He pushed them up on the arch of his nose slightly as his deep violet eyes landed on Silver.

Silver's eyes widened as he jumped off the bed in a flash to face them. "Karin...Willl..." he murmured.

Blue let out a low hiss at the sight of Karin, which Karin answered with a confident flip of her hair. The bluenette barely spared her another glance as she walked up to Silver, and put her index finger inder his chin, causing him to lift his head up slightly.

"Sorry, Blue sweetie, but we came to get Silver." Karin began, looking over at Blue for a bit before returning to looking at Silver once more. "Don't think you'll get lonely, though. You'll be going too. Just somewhere else."

"Oh, don't I feel special. And where am I going exactly?" Silver asked.

An expectant grin found it's way onto Karin's face as she answered, "To see Master, of course!"

At the word 'Master', Silver instantaneously slapped Karin's hand away and stepped back. Karin's facial expression grew stern at the redhead, and Will showed no signs of making his stony disposition faulter. It was quite odd seeing how, last time they had seen each other, Will was as annoying and joking as ever. Alot happens in nine years, apparently.

"What? 'Master'? But he's-" Silver began.

"Eager to see you!" Karin finished, grabbing Silver and starting to drag him out of the room despite his struggling. "You'll see him later, Blue!"

With saying that, Karin shoved Silver out of the room and closed the door before Blue could get to it. Silver made no attempt of moving until Karin thrust him forward, letting go of him in the process, and folding her arms.

"Get to walking." Karin ordered, and Silver reluctantly complied as he started forward.

The silence sitting around around them in what seemed like the endless hallways was practically killing Silver. He glanced to the right. There was Will, and an indifferant looking Xatu beside him. He then glanced to left. Karin was there with a glaring Umbreon that was eyeing him closely. He looked forward once again to hide his frustration. _'Shit...'_ he thought.

"No getting out of this one, Silver." Will called out from behind in a mocking tone. Oh, so THAT'S where the "clown" Will went. Joy, he's returned. "We're well aware of how skilled you are at physical combat, but we're pretty sure you can't beat our pokemon as well."

Silver didn't answer him, he just continued walking like a souless soldier. He knew that, even though he desperately wanted to find a way to get away from them. That was proving impossible when some doors were coming closer and closer. He bit his lip as he stopped in front of them and glanced back at the duo behind him. They both walked in front of him and each respectively pushed open a door. The room that was revealed was a large one, but was seperated into a sections with what seemed like glass or ice (And knowing thier 'Master', most probably the latter). In the middle of the large room, you could see a person dressed in blue and white.

Karin sucked through her teeth. "Dammit, why does Master have to be way over there?" she complained as she nudged Silver, signaling him to continue walking.

Silver couldn't take his eyes off the figure as he continued to walk, but this time more slowly as he tried to slow down the inevitable meeting. Slowly but surely, though, another vision came into view the closer he got. It was a darker one, and about half the side of the other figure. Silver tightened his gaze to try and distinguish it.

"...Weavile?" he mumbled under his breath. "What's Weavile doing over there...?"

He was getting closer now and could make some more things out, even some words. The taller figure held something in front of him in his hands. It was curved...Maybe a cane? But the way he was holding it...It was odd.

Silver could hear words now. It was faint, but he could still hear it.

"Pathetic...Don't deserve...Yourself...No purpose..." the person's voice said as the cane pulled apart into two seperate pieces, one of them being distinctively and incredibly sharp.

NO...

Silver's eyes grew wide in shock as he started running toward them with all the strength he had. "No! Weavile!" he shoted as he got close to the two of them.

A second later, metal meeting a solid panged the air, and Silver froze in his tracks as a splat of red hit his cheek. The person standing in front of him, the person Karin and Will called so endearingly as thier 'Master', lowered the bloody sharpness Silver now knew was a blade slowly.

Sword hidden inside a cane...Probbaly to replace the electronic one Silver saw him have in the past.

Thick red liquid made contact with Silver's shoes, and Silver couldn't take it anymore. "WEAVILE!" he screamed, his red eyes becoming watery as he stared down at Weavile's still figure. Blood was continuing to pour out of the wound in it's neck where the man had slit it without a shread of mercy.

Silver held both hands over his mouth to prevent himself from throwing up. Will and Karin had finally joined him at this point and shoved him to his knees, forcing him to look at the old man that was now smiling down at him. Pryce Yanagi. The Mask of Ice. The man Silver hated even more now.

"Silver...It's so good to see you again, is it not?" Pryce asked, blue eyes twinkling. How twisted could he get? "I'm glad you came. I just had to finish dealing with _that_. Anyway, how have you been? Settle in well?"

Silver gritted his teeth as he felt Weavile's blood soak the knees of his jeans. "You're sick..." he managed to say. "Disgusting. Horrible. I was hoping by now you died of old age..." he grew enraged. "I wish you'd die already!"

Pryce laughed in what was probably amusement. "Oh, Silver...Ever the one to act on impulse." he couldn't help but give a smirk at him. "Irrationallity spills from every word you cough out, dear boy." he said in an icy calm voice. "I'm dissapointed at how soft you've gotten."

Silver shook his head slowly as Will's and Karin's grip on his shoulder's tightened. "You short, Stupid, selfish," his words were spoke slowly. "Fucking troll! I'm going to kill you..." Silver them gave a weak laugh. "I'm so going to kill you..."

Pryce's jaw seemed to tighten at the insult, but he restrained himself. "Onto business...Who shall take care of Silver.." he thought of loud, looking at his cane as he contemplated.

"I'll do it, Master!" Karin volunteered as she waved her free hand happily. "I'll gladly-"

"I'll gladly do it for you, Master Pryce." interrupted a male voice.

Karin shut up and looked to the right, causing Silver, Will, and Pryce to do the same. There stood a boy with ruffled chocolate brown hair and a mask covering the top half of his face. Silver could feel her grip on him tighten even more at the sight of the boy.

"Black!" she hissed.

"Very well, Black." Pryce agreed, nodding at Will, who dragged Silver to his feet. "You'll be the one to train Silver."

The boy who seemed to be named 'Black', nodded back thankfully, then looked at Silver and gave a sly smile. "Now, Mister Silver..." he said, his smile starting to widen. "Let's get to know each other, shall we?"

_**(Okay, I'm sorry...xD No more Green and/or Shigeru bashing. Mainly because from here on out they won't appear nor be talked about...xD Sorry, Green...I really do love ya, though. Anyway, Finally finished! Glad I finally got it done..=w= What ya'll think? And please don't hate me for what happened to Weavile... ^^; It was in my head for the longest time, so I wanted to put it in. Is this another cliffhanger...? I'm not sure... I didn't plan on it being one, but oh well...Hope you guys liked this chapter, and see ya in the next one!)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Analyzing

_(Chapter five~...I've been writing day and night on this. XD I've been so excited! LOL Anyway...On with the show? O.o)_

_Disclaimer: I'm sick of doing these. It's chapter five. From the last four chapters, you can easily deduce __**I no own pokemon.**__ =w=_

**Analyzing**

Silver had, even with Karin's bitterness and reluctance, been shoved in one of the rooms with the ice walls. Black had came in before him, so once Karin tossed him inside with a slight grumble, the doorway melded into a wall like there had never been a doorway to begin with. Silver sneered. There was probably an ice type pokemon controlling all the walls. He'd have to look into that.

The sound of clicking grabbed his attention and he turned in the direction of the other side of the room, where Black was. Now that is was just Silver and him, Silver could get a full analysis on him. Appearance-wise, anyway. Black wore an electric blue jacket that was unzipped at the moment, so Silver could easily see the normal Black t-shirt he was wearing underneath. He was wearing baggy black pants that covered most of his shoes, but he could easily tell they were red. The thing about Black that drew his attention the most though, was his mask. It only covered the top half of his face, and shone in the light dimly as it was made of some new kind of black precious metal. It was a great improvement from the mask Silver was forced to wear as a child before he and Blue escaped nine years ago.

Black, finally feeling Silver's stare on him, looked up and smiled. "Hm? What? Staring at my mask?" he asked.

Silver didn't answer, obviously pointing out Black was right.

Black chuckled as he touched it lightly. "Ah, like it? It was melded from scales from the legendary electric dragon and King of Yin, Zekrom. It's indestructable. Looks alot better than the mask you used to wear, huh Silver?"

The redhead sneered at the brunette. "Don't stand there and talk about those thing like you know." he barked, hate practically dripping off of every word. "You don't know me. You know nothing about me! You don't know a thing!"

He said nothing to Silver's words for a moment as he set six pokeballs on a metal table beside him, fingering the last one he set down delicately as he gave a faint smile. "Quite the contrary, Silver." he corrected.

"Oh, and what does that mean?" Silver asked sarcastically.

"There are alot of things I know about you." began Black as he took a step forward and tilted his head to the side in mock innocence. "Your name is Silver Kamon Rocket. Your father is none other than Giovanni Sakaki Rocket, the leader of _Team_ Rocket. Your mother is Athena, and ex-commander of Team Rocket, but she died from a bullet to the head around the same time you escaped from Master Pryce with Blue when you were seven. You're an only child, but used to think of Blue as an older sister at one point. Not anymore, so I've noticed. When you were here in the past, you closed yourself off from everyone except Blue and the Weavile you're so close to." a smirk tugged at his lips. "Oh, excuse me, WAS close to."

Silver's left hand clenched into such a tight fist he was sure it was bleeding beneath the black gloves he was wearing.

"Ah yes, and of course, your eyes. Those red eyes aren't your natural eye color, they're contacts. Take them off and we'll all see those eyes you're named after. Hm~...Am I missing anything else Mister Silver, who's birthday-" Black checked the watched on his wrist. "Is approximately six months, four days, and fifteen hours away? I'm pretty sure I didn't miss much."

"YOU..." Silver spat. The growl he was emitting was shuddering due to the immense rage in him that was starting to surface.

No, rage didn't even begin to describe this feeling. He wasn't angry, or full of rage. He was PISSED. Black knew more about him than he himself did. He didn't know anything about his mother, let alone her name or the fact she had long died before he'd ever have the chance to meet her. Irony really loves him, huh?

Black set one foot on the metal desk he had set the pokeballs on and kicked it as it rolled over to Silver. Silver made it stop to a halt as he grabbed it with one hand, his glare still locked on Black.

Black grinned. "Ah yes, before we start training, take them off."

Silver's face twisted. "WHAT?"

"Your contacts. If I'm going to be the one to train you, I want you to take them off and right me as the real Silver."

The redhead stared at him for a moment before he gave a low laugh to himself and hung his head back, taking the contacts out of his eyes and dropping them to the ground. "Alright, you got me. It's not my real eye color, yes." he said as he leveled his head to go back to glaring at black, but this time with the eyes he was truly named after. "But, Black, I hope you know...I'm going to **crush** you now."

"That's what I was hoping for. Now, pick your replacement."

"...Replacement?"

"Of course." He tried to conceal another smirk. "Weavile's dead, remember? Unless...You wish to see it's bloody carcass once again?"

Silver slammed his hands on the surface of the desk as he bared his teeth like some kind of animal. Never a good idea to make him mad. "I'm going to make you choke on those words."

"Bring it on." Black taunted.

And with that, Silver grabbed the first pokeball that came into his sight (right in the middle), and threw it in the air, Black immediately tossing his jacket off and throwing a pokeball as well. Upon Silver's pokeball opening, electricity sparked the air, making it feel jittery on his skin even through his black jacket. When Black's opened, steam puffed out and filled the room, only giving off the shadow of him and his obviously very large pokemon.

Black snickered as the smoke cleared and they could now see each other, and thier pokemon. In front of Silver was a Luxray who looked just as ticked off as he was. On Black's side stood a large boar-like pokemon with a collar made of live fire. Emboar...Crap.

The Emboar's trainer walked up beside it and smiled as he started walking back and forth, never taking his eyes off of Silver and the Luxray in front of him.

"Analysis time, Silver. Now, let's see what we have here..." Black began, smiling away. "Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokemon. Electric type."

Silver stayed silent. Where Black was going to go with this is what he was worried about.

"Entry number one: it has eyes that can see through anything. It spots and captures prey hiding behind objects." Black stopped walking, his eyes unblinking at the person he was staring at. "I see. You're trying to see past my guise. You're trying to find something -anything- thatyou can use against me, so you can manipulate me. You want to grab the Black that's hiding and do anything you can to drag him out. But..."

He lifted his hands up slowly to touch the side of his mask, then he snatched it off, his smile being replaced with a grin. "Who's hiding, exactly?"

Silver took in the features of his face. His chocolate brown hair was a ruffled mess atop his head, and his eyes were onyx black, suiting his name perfectly. Seemed like Silver, Blue, and the people back home weren't the only ones named after thier eye color.

"Next one. Entry number two: when it's eyes gleam gold, it can spot hiding prey, even those taking shelter behind a wall." he continued, toying with the mask in his hands. "Gold eyes, hm? Perhaps that is referring to the fact you're worrying about your best right now, and if he even knows you're gone?" Black gave a chuckle as he looked down at his mask. "Taking shelter...I wonder who's trying to hide now...If it were you, it would explain why you decided to wear those contacts and your outburst at Master Pryce."

Silver swallowed. He wanted to just get the brutal training going. Why didn't he just shut up? Why was he still talking? Too much... Black knew too much.

"And finally, entry number three," he spoke, lifting his head up once more. "It can see clearly through walls to track down it's prey and seek it's lost young. This one is pretty much self-explanatory. This is showing your desire to run away from here again just as you did when you were younger. You want this to be easy, where you know exactly how to sneak past every wall and door and be free again. Trust me, though, it won't."

After a pause, Black added, "When two beings who will most probably be drove by rage by thier opponent, I wonder how the outcome will be... Today will be fun."

"Why are you saying all that crap?" Silver demanded. "All your overanalyzing pisses me off."

"A man once said a person's actions will mirror your emotions and what you're thinking, and now you prove his theory correct."

"You haven't answered my question."

Black grinned in a way that sickened Silver. Or maybe he hated it because he was getting tired of his smiling. There was nothing to laugh or smile about, in his opinion.

"Analyzing is what I do. And 'why' you ask, Silver..." the brunette said, repeating what Silver asked. "I'm your training partner now, so I plan to bring you to your breaking point. I'm going to crush you. I'm going to crush you mentally, emotionally, **and** physically."

"We'll have to see about that."

"Show me what you got."

And with that, Silver's training began.

**...**

Silver opened the door to his and Blue's room and closed it very slowly behind him. Blue was sitting on her bed with her legs hugged to her chest, and had scratches and cuts all over her arms, legs and eyes seemed to glaze over and he went and sat on his bed with his back against the wall behind him as he held his right arm in pain.

"...Who'd you get?" Silver asked after a moment of silence.

Blue hugged her legs closer to her body. "Will and Karen..." she answered.

Silver gave a look of disdain as he glanced down at his arm that hurt like hell to him. "Atleast you didn't get Black."

She looked at him quickly. "What? Who's Black?"

"It seemed beside his old recruits of Karin and Will, he got another person on his team. His name is Black, someone from Unova, and his mask..."

"...Mask? Karin and Will aren't wearing one anymore. Why would he be wearing one?"

Silver stared down at his shoes and shrugged nonchalantly. He didn't have a clue. He didn't have a clue about anything concerning Black.

"What about Weavile? You ever find him?"

His blood ran cold. _Weavile... _His head started flashing with the memory of what happened, and his hands returned to the tight fists they had been in when he was talking to Black. He was dead, and his new 'training partner' forced him to move on and immediately find someone else to fight with.

Blue stared at him worriedly. When Silver refused to answer after that, she sighed and stood up. the redhead glanced up at her, but said nothing.

"I'm going to the bathroom." she spoke up as she started walking toward the door.

"No need to tell me your personal information." Silver called out jokingly from behing her before she closed the door.

The door closed quietly, and Silver let out the breath he was holding in. The first day back here and he already wanted to kill them all and leave with Blue again.

He mused.

With Blue...With Blue...Would the same thing that happened last time happen again? They both already found thier families and homes, so would they go back to forgetting each other? He didn't want that. He wanted...

_"You used to think of Blue as a sister. Not anymore, it seems."_

He blinked as his cheeks tinted. _'What the hell did Black mean by that anyway...Hmph.' _Silver thought to himself.

Next to him, something vibrated. He flinched in surprise as he looked over to see his phone. It still worked here? Confused, he grabbed it and flipped it open, only to open his eyes wide in surprise. On the screen was something he didn't expect. It was a message from Aoi.

_~Silver, are you okay? Please tell me you're okay._

_-TheWaterPrincess~_

He squeezed the phone tightly. He could really use her right now. Blue even moreso.

_~How did you know something was going to happen to me?_

_-Silver-Eyed Tsundere~_

_~Thesame way I accidentally texted you. Resources._

_TheWaterPrincess~_

He stared for a moment. That accidentally...Should definately have quotations around it.

_~Oh really?_

_-Silver-Eyed Tsundere~_

_~Nevermind that. Are you alright? _

_-TheWaterPrincess~_

_~I saw someone I didn't want to see._

_-Silver-Eyed Tsundere~_

She was replying oddly fast. Silver glanced at the bathroom where Blue was and tightened his gaze. Could she...

"Well, only one way to find out." he muttered with a sly grin.

_~Who's that, then?_

_-TheWaterPrincess~_

He smirked.

_~A fucking troll, that's who._

_-Silver-Eyed Tsundere~_

He heard Blue suddenly give a muffled laugh. He stared at the door for a moment before he got off his bed and walked up to the door.

_~LOL! A troll? You're kidding!_

_-TheWaterPrincess~_

_~Nope. A troll. A super short troll._

_-Silver-Eyed Tsundere~_

He heard Blue giggle again, and he blinked, his theory being proved correct. _'Ah, I knew it. I thought it was wierd.' _he thought to himself. Getting an idea, he leaned on the doorway (or the doorway he could lean on, anyway) and knocked slightly on the door with with other hand holding his phone open. He typed a message and held his thumb over a button, ready to send.

Blue opened the door and squeaked in surprise when she realized how close her face was to Silver's. She jumped back, her cheeks red, an opened her mouth in shock. "S-Silver!" she stammered.

Silver looked down at her hands. A sky blue cellphone with a squirtle cellphone strap accompanied by a rainbow feather charm was there. She squeezed on it slightly when she noticed him looking at it.

_'She already knows.'_ Silver thought, but tried to hide a grimace. He was turning out to act too much like Black already.

Silver pressed the send button and her phone beeped at the same time as he kept the most blankest face he possibly could. She slowly looked down with a guilty look, but that face quickly changed.

_~I knew it was you.~_

"Silver..." Blue whispered.

"I think you have some explaining to do, Miss Aoi." Silver said to her with a smug smile as he leaned toward her a bit.

She puffed her still red cheeks. "I assure you that you do as well." she answered.

"You first."

With her usual sneaky grin, Blue grabbed the front of his jacket and flung him backwards and he fell on his bed. He coughed and was about to ask why she liked throwing him around, but didn't get a chance before she practically did a dive bomb and landed on his lap.

"Blue, What-"

"OH! SILVER!" Blue shouted suddenly, staring at him dead in the face with a surprised look.

"...What?"

"Your eyes...They're silver..."

"Ah, yea..." he hesitated "I guess I never told you...Those red eyes were contacts in a depserate hope to stay hidden."

Blue was silent for a moment before she teared up a little. Silver flinched. He wasn't good with girl's tears. He waved his hands in front of him from side to side as he spoke to her, confused out of his mind.

"Wa-Wait, why are you crying?" Silver stammered. "Did I do something wrong?"

She wiped a tear out of one of her eyes as she put one hand on his cheek and shook her head. "No...I'm just happy to see your real eyes." Blue then hugged him tightly. "Ever since we were little...I've thought they were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..."

Silver's face flushed as he hugged her back slightly. He didn't say anything to her comment for the fear of stammering and making a fool of himself. Instead he said, "I-I said you first, Blue...You should start talking..." he mumbled.

She smiled. "Thank you, Silver."

_**(HRRG! I think I sucked near the end...That's just me. : | Well, thanks for reading, once again! See you in the next chapter. ;D It may or may not be updated kinda late. I'm not sure. And a few things to clear up: Zekrom IS the King of Yin (Reshiram is the King/Queen of Yang). That reason being that Yin=Black/dark=Zekrom. Or, so is my theory. And if anyone of ya can guess what day it is in the story when Black was talking, you'll win big time! :D What you'll win...I'll let you choose, but it must be something that's not money...xD)**_


	6. Chapter 6: Truth

_(Fffff- Sorry for my procrastinating. Anyway, I FINALLY started on chapter six, and you'll finally- Well, I'll shut up. That'll ruin everything. Anyway, here we go~ And I'm NOT DOING DISCLAIMERS ANYMORE SINCE IT'S SO EVIDENT I DON'T OWN POKEMON. From the next chapter on, the disclaimer space will be dedicated to answering to reviews, or any questions there might be. =.= On with the story now..._

_Note: Uwaaah, SniperGYS, thank you so much for worrying about me! T-T To show my appreciation, this chapter is dedicated to you!_

_Disclaimer: This is the last disclaimer on this story ever, so for the last time, NO.)_

**Truth**

_~ "So your twin sister is named Leaf, and you're the older one, huh?" Silver asked, his head in his hand, who's arm was propped on it's elbow as he layed on the bed. "Does she have blue eyes too, then?"_

_Blue shook her head and giggled. "Nope! I'm the only one in my family that has blue eyes. Leaf has green eyes, and my parents have brown eyes. Aren't I special~?" she said._

_He laughed. "Right. Really special."_

_He received a playful smack from Blue as she layed her head down. "What about you? Did YOU leave anything out?"_

_Silver pondered for a moment. "Hm...Yellow let me live with her before I found my father and he paid me out for the three million dollars, I met Gold and he introduced me to others and the hateful person you first called a 'fat mouse'..." he gave her a deadpan look. "That's about it, I think."_

_"Ever the straight forward one, Silver." Blue scoffed._

_He shrugged and gave a cocky smile as a reply to her comment. He didn't really mind being called that since, after all, Gold practically called him that on a daily basis._

_Blue fiddled with the black sheets on the bed as she thought for a moment. "And the girl you like?"_

_Now it was his turn to give a scoff. "I keep on telling you the same thing over and over again."_

_"But when will you TELL ME!"_

_"Someday other than today."_

_She puffed her cheeks and sighed, admitting defeat. "Whatever you say, Silver." Blue grumbled. ~_

Silver sighed as he stared at the girl looking ever so comfortable under the covers of his bed right beside him. This is what happens when you get carried away talking to a girl like Blue: she uses your things. If this could even be considered something he owned, that is...Even now, she was ever so sly, huh?

"Why is she sleeping in my bed, anyway?" he thought out loud under his breath.

"Mm...No, you're doing it wrong...It's better to pour the Kool Aid down his pants..." Blue mumbled in her sleep.

He sweatdropped as he watched her give a smile at whatever in the world she was dreaming about. He couldn't help but chuckle at her actions. He then kissed her on the forehead gently as if he was some big brother to her, causing her to giggle as if she was still awake.

"I missed you, Blue." Silver wispered before he also layed down to try and go to sleep. This might've been the only time he'd be glad he had insomnia.

**...**

He felt a nudging -or maybe it was twitching- near his left ear as he layed there in a gentle sleep. He groaned and swatted it away, causing whatever was twitching to fall off his bed. He then heard something pop, but he disregarded it as he rolled on his side only to feel something soft against his face.

He breathed out softly and opened his eyes slowly to see a head of brown hair in his face. Silver blinked slowly in confusion, and the fact he was still not completely awake and was completely tired didn't help any. Once he was wide awake, his eyes grew wide in shock. To his disbelief, Blue was sleeping soundly with her head on his chest, and he was sleeping with his arms wrapped around her waist.

He almost instantly removed his hands from his hold on her and sat up abruptly, tugging the sheets up with him.

"Wha-What-!" Silver whispered in a hoarse voice as his face flushed red. "How did that happen!"

_'I didn't do anything I shouldn't have, right...?'_ he thought to himself as he touched his chest, sighing in relief when he saw his clothes were still on. _'Oh...Good...'_

Blue whined like a little kid as she grabbed the sheets and pulled them back over her head, causing Silver to fall back onto the bed. He sighed and rubbed his head, turning it to look at her as she buried herself even deeper under the covers, her whining becoming muffled.

"Cut it out, Silver...! I wanna get some more sleep, it's too early!" Blue told him.

He took his phone out and looked at it. "It's actually eleven thirty..."

"I don't care what time it is! I wanna get some more-"

They both sat up at the same time, thier mouths open slightly in shock. "It's eleven thirty!" they shouted simutaneously, remembering how, in the past, thier "training partners" would come at this exact time.

Silver facepalmed himself while Blue gave a distressed shout as she rolled off the bed and onto the floor, messing her hair up angrily. "ARGH, Silver, It's eleven thirty and they're going to be here soon, and we're not going to be ready, and Karin's gonna be a bi-" Blue began, but was interrupted by a menacing growl that came from behing her, causing her to freeze.

Silver slowly turned his gaze to look behind the brunette. Standing behind her with it's legs spread wide, it's fur prickling with electricity, and looking as if it was about to attack, was a Luxray. He quickly averted his gaze to the floor next to the beast and saw a pokeball. It was the Luxray from yesterday. Silver must've addicentally released it when he hit the 'twitching sensation' in his sleep.

At the moment, Silver remembered all that happened yesterday with Black, and how he even got this Luxray in the first place. Then, a thought occured to him: _'Oh shit, the thing was probably still pissed-!'_.

Blue turned to come face to face with the electric type, her eyes widening as it bared it's teeth. The Luxray bent down, preparing to pounce. In what seemed like a split second, Silver jumped off the bed and onto the floor as he wrapped on arm around Blue from behind and pulled her to him while he held his other hand out towards the pokemon.

"Nonononononono. No. Calm down." the red head spoke quickly, his eyes giving off a calm flare.

It hissed at him and opened it's mouth that was filled with sharp fangs, and bit down as hard as he could on his hand. Silver winced in pain, and Blue let out a sharp squeak of his name as she watched.

"Silver-"

"Calm down. I'm not going to fight you or do whatever Black did to you to get you here. I hate him just as much as you do." Silver informed the Luxray. "I won't hurt you, and you can stay out of your pokeball here if you want."

The pokemon's glare softened slightly.

"And I'm sorry if you don't like me as a trainer. You can if you want to. However, if that IS the case and you're going to be my pokemon...You're going to have to prove yourself." he put on a fake stern look. "I've never been one for weaklings."

He couldn't help but give a smirk at his comment. If this electric lion standing in front of him and Blue was anything like him, it'd be offended and-

"Ray!" said "lion" roared as it gave off a glare that was obviously a mix of anger and offense. Jackpot. Silver's guess was right on the dot.

The Luxray slowly unlatched it's teeth from Silver hand, and Silver nodded as he lowered it. "Good. Then you're going to have to count on me as much as I'll do in vice versa."

It sat back on it's haunches and gave an almost apathetic stare that said "What, you're saying you can't take care of yourself?". Silver scowled ever so slightly at him. "I never said I couldn't." he told the Luxray, who shrugged mockingly as a reply.

Atleast the pokemon had the required attitude down to a tee...

After giving a sigh and standing up, helping Blue up with him, he rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand-the very same hand the Luxray had bitten, to be exact. As he lifted it to rub his forehead, gravity gave way, causing the blood to dribble down his arm into the inside of his coat. He glanced at the wound with a nonchalant attitude before shrugging and letting his arm lay casually at his side.

"What time is it now..." he wondered out loud as he turned to face his bed, where his phone was laying vacantly.

"Silver! Your hand is bleeding! Worry about that first!" Blue scolded, reaching out to touch his hand.

He snagged it away, grabbing his phone with his other hand in the process. "I'm fine. Quit treating me like a little brother, Blue."

"I'm treating you like this because you ARE like a little brother to me!"

Bullseye.

With those words, Silver took a semi-step back, his steely silver eyes dulling like unpolished metal at her comment. She opened her mouth to say something, but he dismissed her before she could even talk with a shrugg of his shoulders.

"It's eleven forty and no one's came around yet." he told her, his voice filled with slight bitterness.

She frowned. "Something's wierd...Let's go look around."

Silver nodded. "Let's."

_~You want this to be easy, where you know exactly how to sneak past every wall and door and be free again. It won't, trust me.~_

Silver's eyes narrowed at the thought. _'We'll see about that, Black.'_ he thought to himself. "Luxray, you can stay here." he told the pokemon before he walked out of the room behind Blue.

When they both exited, the bleached white hallways steered out in both left and right directions and were oddly quiet. Silver felt Blue grab his jacket sleeve, and he looked over at her in confusion. Blue of all people was wary? That was differant.

"Hn...This way." Silver spoke up, taking charge as he grabbed her hand and started to walk down the right hallway.

"Sure, I'll let Captain Silver take charge!" Blue joked behind him.

He rolled his eyes as she giggled. It was a good five minutes before they saw bright lighting come from a doorway, accompanied by low voices.

With slight hesitance, Silver walked inside, letting go of Blue's hand as they entered (to her slight dissapointment). The room was built something like a cafeteria since it had two long tables in the room and a kitchen in the back, which was unoccupied at the moment. Sitting at the closest table was Karin and Will. Karin was staring down vacantly at one of her polished-to-perfection hands that she was holding out in front of her, and Will was silently reading a book beside her. At the other table, all by himself, was Black. His legs were propped up on the surface of the table in front of him with his back turned to all of them, and was playing with something in his hands. Silver couldn't get to study his surroundings anymore before Karin finally noticed him and Blue and waved gingerly.

"Oh, if it isn't Silver and Blue! I was wondering when you guys would come out!" Karin greeted.

Both of them said nothing, expecting the other two people in the room to say something. They didn't. Black acted as if he didn't hear a thing, and all Will did was glance up before going back to reading his book. Silver glowered and opened his mouth to speak, but Blue got a step ahead of him as she stepped forward and put her hands on her hips.

"You guys didn't come to get us like last time. What's going on?" Blue practically demanded.

"Because it's Thursday, our day off." Karin explained, seeming to be confused at her question.

"...What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh my, Miss Blue, have you forgotten already?" Black interjected with a sly smile on his face as he turned a little in his seat to look at her and Silver. "It was a Thursday when you and Silver escaped from Master Pryce nine years ago."

Blue eyes seemed to widen at the boy's statement. Now that he mentioned it, he was right. It WAS a Thursday when they escaped...

At the sound of the brunette's voice, Karin growled and stood up. She shot a hateful sneer at the source of her disgust before she whirled around and quickly left the room. Will sighed and eventually closed the book as he followed after the bluenette, mumbling something about "And I'M the one who has to share a room with her, dammit...", leaving Blue and Silver all alone with Black.

The now only girl in the room at the moment walked over to Black, with Silver not too far behind, and glared as she folded her arms. "Who are you?"

Silver said nothing as he stared silently. Black was wearing clothes identical to yesterday, his mask was once again on his face, and Silver could now fully see what he was holding in his hands. What he was holding was a Rubik's cube. It was completely gold with lines etched on it to make tiny squares with some of the squares being colored black.

"How the hell can you even play with that? The cube is practically the same color." Silver spoke up.

Black wagged a scolding finger at Silver. "Tsk, tsk, Silver. I'm dissapointed in your observation." he told him, then held the cube up. "If you look closely, it's quite obvious to see there are differant shades of yellow on this cube. Shades ranging from yellow all the was to deep gold, to be exact. There's also the fact there are several squares that are colored black. You're supposed to get four of those black squares togther, which, in turn, makes a larger square on every side. Not to mention every side has a certain designated color which I MUST get right. In short, the logistics of this cube is anything but elementary. Once I finish, I'll be able to open it and get what I so rightfully deserve."

"Oh, and how do you figure that."

He smiled yet again. "Well, that's what the person who gave it to me said."

Silver's eyes narrowed. "Your word 'gave' sounds very subjective." he growled.

The mask-wearing brunette laughed lightly. "Aw, come on, you're making me seem like some bad guy, Silver."

_'That's because you __**ARE**__ one.'_

He then turned his head to Blue. "Ah, as for who I am, my name is Black. It's nice to meet you, Miss Blue!" Black introduced himself as he stood up, holding a hand out to her.

She ignored his invitation to shake his hand as her face took the form of a look between disgust and anger. "YOU'RE Black? Then you're the person who hurt Silver yesterday?" she shouted.

"As his training partner, it is my job to push Silver to his limits. Karin and Will would tell you the same." Black retorted. "Isn't that right, Silver~?"

"Why don't you just shut up? It's bad enough that yesterday I was acting like you!" Silver snapped, swinging a hand out to hit Black.

Black stood up from his chair, grabbing Silver's wrist and stopping his hit in the process. Slowly, an excited grin appeared on his face as he took a step toward Silver in a gingerly manner. "What was that I just heard? You were acting like me? Pre tell, Silver!" he pestered.

The redhead glared menacingly as he grit his teeth, trying to pull his wrist away. How could such a tiny guy be so strong?

Noticing that he probably wouldn't say anything, Black frowned slightly and looked at the wrist he was holding. Blood was seeping onto his hand from the wound Silver had received from the Luxray from earlier. His gaze seemed to soften ever so slightly. He let go of Silver's wrist quite suddenly, causing some of the blood that had dribbled onto his hand to hit the groud with a splat.

"Ah~, I didn't gave you that wound. I can't have my precious partner walking around with something like that." Black said, then held his hand up as he snapped. "Shiro! Take care of Silver's wound immediately."

"Alright, Black!" answered a voice.

A girl that had been washing dishes, who Blue and Silver didn't really notice until now, ran over to Silver with a bottle and gauze in hand and grabbed said boy's harmed hand, jerking him toward her a step.

She had long, straightened brown hair that seemed like the same shade as Black's, and a dress with sleeves that stopped at her elbows with a hood on it that hung over her head, hiding most of her face.

While Silver was having himself tended to, Blue averted her gaze back to Black. "Why are you acting so friendly to him anyway? You don't even know anything about him, and I don't think you're stupid enough to not see it's pretty obvious to see he, oh, I don't know...Hates you?"

"Before I answer that, I must say you're making this quite a silly argument." Black replied. "And I actually know everything about Silver. What I wonder, Miss Blue, is how well YOU know him."

Blue snapped a brow up in obvious offended anger. "Try me." she snapped.

"Alright, what is Silver's favorite season?"

She folded her arms. "Summer."

"Why?"

"It's his favorite season because his body is naturally cold, and the heat in the summer balances his body temperature out."

Black clapped happily. "Wow, correct! I'm very impressed! What about you, Silver? What's Blue's favorite season?"

Silver hesitated for a moment as he wacthed the girl named Shiro wash the blood off his hand. "...It's spring."

Black tilted his head to the side. "Spring? Why is that~?"

"She always said...She likes how refreshing it feels after it rains in the spring. Her favorite flower blooms in the spring too."

Blue tried to contain her blush as she looked away, hiding her smile with her hands. She thought for sure he'd forgotten about that.

"You two know each other real well, huh~.." Black chimed, deep in thought as he stared up at the ceiling and licked his lips. Silver had anything but a good feeling about the look in his eyes.

"For the love of holy Reshiram, what the hell's with these punctured cuts on your palms?" Shiro spoke up, a frown appearing on her otherwise hidden face.

Black laughed as he rested his hands behind his head. "Oh, those must've been from yesterday! Silver was clenching his fists pretty tightly whenever Blue was men-"

Silver shot a death glare, making Black stop in mid-sentence.

"Ah, that reminds me, Shiro..." he said, changing the subject. "I didn't know you were Unovian. What religion are you?"

"Why do I even need to answer that?" Shiro answered quickly in monotone.

Black stayed oddly silent, and Shiro gave a sigh as she glanced over at him.

"I follow the religion of Yang."

"Ah, the religion that follows the great Reshiram. A religion circling around the thought of truth." Black said, smiling. "Now, I'm of the opposite religion." he touched his mask slightly. "My pietism is to the faith under Zekrom, the religion of Yin. Where ideals are considered an important virture, of course."

"We all have our own opinions."

He hopped a step forward, smiling playfully. "Tell me, Shiro dear, why do you pursue the path of truth?"

"There. Your wound had been tended to, Silver." Shiro practically interrupted, finished tying the gauze around his hand.

Silver stared down at his hand blankly, then at Shiro who was now walking away to put the supplies back. Black's eyes followed her from behind his mask, his smile now in the form of a grin that was wide and playful. He seemed highly interested in the girl now that he knew she was from the same region as him. Silver then looked at Blue, who was still hiding her smile from behind her hands.

"Blue?" he called out, tilting his head to the side a little.

"Huh? Oh, what, Silver?" Blue answered, turning to face him.

"You were spacing out..."

"Oh, I was just thinking about something..." her voice drifted off.

"Well, I have things to do. See you people later." Shiro told the only other three in the room as she walked to the doorway to leave, her white flats making low tapping noises against the floor. When she got there, she suddenly stopped. "Oh, Black."

"Yes?"

She smiled. "Because the truth shall set you free."

And then she left without another word, leaving the three of them in the room.

Black stood there and stared where the girl had once been, but eventually started playing with his gold cube again, not looking at Blue or Silver as he started to speak. "So, Silver, now are you and your new playmate getting along? I hope that hand wound was from you two just having a friendly tussle."

Silver gave a slight nod as confirmation.

After a few minutes of silence, excluding the clacking of the toy in Black's hand and Blue's awkward feet shuffling, Silver's eyes drifted to the exit as he turned.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Silver." Black called as he sat back down in the previous chair he was occupying. "You as well, Miss Blue."

The moment he said that, Silver grabbed Blue and quickly made thier way out of the room as they walked down the bland white hallways once again. Oddly enough, Blue said nothing as they did so. Great, just perfect. Black officially met Blue, and Silver knew what that meant. If Black teased and toyed with some random girl like Shiro, imagine what he'd do to Blue.

_'I really hate it here.'_ Silver thought with a sigh as he opened the door to thier room and Blue closed it behind them. she sighed as she leaned against it, causing Silver to turn his head and look at her.

"So that's him? Black, huh...That mask of his is really creepy, isn't it?" she began, her eyes focused on the floor.

"He took it off when I was alone with him. I don't know why he..." Silver answered, frowning when he didn't know how to finish his sentence.

She lifted her head up to meet his gaze with her bright namesake eyes. "And he's your training partner? This is crazy!"

"I can deal with him." he reassure her.

"But I can't help but worry! You're like a brother to me!"

His gaze tightened as he turned his whole body to face her. She blinked at him innocently, wondering why he was acting so odd since they woke up. Usually he was sarcastic in a playful way and teased her...

"What's wrong, Silver?"

"Dammit, Blue, I don't think of you as a sister anymore."

"Hah? What do you-"

She could't say anymore before he walked over to her and quickly closed the distance between them to kiss her full on the lips.

Blue's eyes grew wide in shock at what he was doing. What was he thinking? Why was he kissing her? She didn't understand it. And yet, even with thinking that, it somehow felt right and she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. She didn't realize until now how much taller than her he was now compared to nine years ago...

As he ran his fingers through her long, silky brown hair, her thoughts finally snapped back to reality. She pushed him away quickly by his chest and stared at him with wide eyes, her hands over her mouth. He blinked at her and opened his mouth to talk, but once again, she got ahead of him.

"I-I-I'm gonna go for a while." Blue stammered and opened the door and ran down the hallway.

Silver popped his head out as he watched her leave, a confused look on his face. "Blue-" he began to call, but didn't bother to say anymore. He sighed and rubbed his head as he layed down on his bed, Luxray laying on his lap. Silver stroked the Gleam Eyes Pokemon's soft man as he stared into it's gold eye with his silver ones.

"Was it too much?" Silver asked him.

The Luxray snorted and rolled it's eyes as if to say 'You think?'. Silver scoffed and shoved him lightly, making the pokemon snicker.

"Oh, shut up."

The pokemon gave another snicker before smiling and resting it's head down while the redhead stared up at the ceiling, taking in the features of the bland ceiling just as he had done before at his own home.

**...**

Blue walked quickly through the hallways, her hands on either side of her cheeks that were a burning crimson. Her mind was running a mile -no, maybe ten miles- a minute. _'I can't believe Silver kissed me!' _she thought, then tightened her eyes shut as she blushed harder. _'And I kissed back-!'_

Silver finally stopped walking and leaned against the wall, sliding slowly to the ground. _'Silver's like a little brother to me, isn't he...?'_

Her cheeks burned even more at the thought.

_'Why am I feeling like this...?'_ she asked herself.

"Need someone to talk to?" asked a voice.

Blue looked up, her ocean blue eyes blinking quickly. "It's you..."

_**(Let's us all clap for cute Chosenshipping moments. :D *claps* Lol I'm doing these cliffhangers way too much, but I don't really do it on purpose, hope ya know. I only did this because it was getting too long...Ahaha, anyway, I'm so happy to finally have a chapter up. T-T And by the way, SchloopywoopyXD, my dear lil stalker, you were correct, so what do you wish for as your prize? *grins* See you guys later~)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Why She Found Him

_(Chapter 7~~ Let's get to it, shall we? Wonderful. Here. We. GOOO. OH, one thing. This chapter will be in Blue's POV, so if you don't like it, skip it to the next chapter or whatever you wanna do... __Now__ on with the show._

_To SniperGYS: Eeep! You read it three times? I feel really special! ^^ Thank you so much, and glad you liked it so much. :D Yes, Black is interesting, even to me and I'm glad I made him that way...Even if getting the way he talks just right is a hassle and I must wrack my brain for just the right words for him to use...Hehe and Merry Christmas/Happy New Year to you too. :) You read all my others...? I'm so honored to have a reviewer such as you! ;-;)_

**Why She Found Him**

I stared up at the person standing in front of me with a confused look on my face. Why was she still wandering around? Didn't she leave after Black said what he said? Not that it mattered. The first thing I saw when I looked at her was that she wasn't planning on doing anything bad. I mean, it's not like she's Karin or anything.

"Shiro..." I said, causing her to smile as I said her name.

As she smiled at me, Shiro walked over and sat beside me on the floor, her back against the wall as she hugged her knees. Her hood was still hanging over her head, so I still couldn't see her eyes.

"What's on your mind, Blue?" she asked.

I hugged me knees also as I gave a sigh, contemplating. How would I even start this conversation? Time to think carefully...

"It's about Silver." I hear myself say.

Alright, winging it works too.

"Something happen?"

I nodded quickly, my face heating at the thought of it. Jeez, where the hell did THIS Blue come from? I was never like this a day in my life. Something must've really been wrong with me recently...I've been acting funny since I met up with Silver again.

"Silver kissed me...And I kissed back..."

"It doesn't sound like you're too pleased."

I threw my arms into the air. "I really don't have a clue!"

"Have you ever considered the thought you're in love with him?" Shiro suggested.

I gave her a bewildered look. "What?" I asked.

Shiro lifted her head up and I could've sworn she was rolling her eyes from underneath that hood. "Are you in love with Silver." she repeated.

I looked down at the tip of my off-white boots, fidgeting my shoulders a little. "I don't know..." I mumbled, frowning. SORRY I'm too confused to comprehend things as quickly as I usually do.

"Well then, tell me why you contacted Silver in the first place." Shiro told me. Ah, why did that not surprise me at all~. "I already know you were the first to contact him via text message. You had to have some reason why you did that. Why?"

I scowled. What would Shiro say if I said I forgot...? Well, she's probably think I thought she was annoying. I didn't, but you know how people are. Atleast she was trying to help me.

"Try to remember. Anything." she encouraged.

"Okay, let's see..."

With those words, I began to randomly tell her anything that would've had some connection to Silver. Really, I had no idea why I was doing this, though. This went completely against my character.

**...**

"Ugh, all the guys around here are really annoying!" whined Leaf as she flopped on my bed beside me where I was reading the latest PoKeSTYLE magazine that featured The Shining Beauty, Elesa Kamitsure. "Blue, we're twins, but they can still tell who's who and tend to like me! Why in the world is that?"

I laughed and gave her a sneaky grin. "Because all the guys around here know that Lil' Miss Blue here can leech them of every penny they have if I feel like it." I joked.

She giggled and slapped me playfully, and I went back to reading about what Elesa suggested for summer wear. "Besides, you're practically in LOVE with Fire anyway. Or maybe it was Shigeru~...Either way, the randoms don't have a chance with you."

Leaf blushed furiously as she hopped off my bed and whirled around to face me. "B-Blue! Don't say that!" she stammered.

I gave a mock evil laugh as I jumped up as well and hugged her happily. "Oh, my dearest sister, I'll make sure you get together with someone."

Leaf pushed me away and sat on her bed, her face still red as she stared up at me. Oh, she was SO fun to tease! I stared down at her as she grabbed her favorite charmander plushie (which looked way too much like her real charmander now that I looked at it...I have my suspicions, okay?) and hugged it tightly. Oh gee, this'll be fun. She always hugged that thing when she was about to talk about something 'important'.

"What about you, Blue...? Before you came here, didn't you say there was a guy you knew?"

I blinked at her before I took my phone out of my pocket and smiled down at the rainbow hued feather that hung as a keychain off of it. There was only one image that flashed in my head: A boy with crimson red hair that stopped a little past his shoulders, Black jacket with red trimmings, grey pants tucked into black boots, and not to mention those black gloves I made for him. I swore he never ever took those things off! And of course, the things I loved most about him...Those eyes of his that cut like steel when he looked at you, the most beautiful shade of silver I've ever seen...

I simply smiled at my younger almost duplicate sister. "Yea, you're right. I actually really miss him right now." I said, then gave a tiny scoff. "I kinda regret deciding to split up and stuff..."

Leaf frowned. "Blue..." she mumbled.

I shook my head at her. "Don't worry, Leaf. I'm pretty sure we'll meet again. We promised." I reassured her.

He was always one to keep his promises.

**...**

"Hey Blue, you hear?" Shigeru asked as he put the pokemon genetics book he was reading back on the shelf.

I looked over at him with my head tilted to the side a little. I was sitting on one of the desks that was in the lab despite how he was always yelling at me not to. Did I really seem like the type to listen to anyone anyway?

"Hear what?" I replied.

He turned to me as he leaned against the waLl with his arms folded. "Apparently some redhead kid in the next region over from us has been tugging in the interest of the police. From here AND there."

I perked up where I was sitting. "What?"

Shigeru shrugged nonchalantly as he continued, "Apparently he's been accused of helping criminals and with-holding information. He's been accused of it more than once, actually. My cousin, Green, is the guy who brought this up because of some new information." he said as he picked up a newspaper, probably reading off what he was telling me. "I agree with him. I mean, seriously, how does a sixteen year old suddenly receive approximately one million dollars?"

I tried to contain my anger as I hopped off the desk and walked over to him. "Any quotes from the redhead?"

He looked at me. "Huh? Well, yea-"

I didn't even let him finish his sentence before I snatched the newspaper right out of his hands. My eyes scanned the article quickly, said blue orbs flickering as I read along. One sentence...That's all I needed to know if it was really Silver. I knew him better than I knew my own sister.

Then, I found it.

_~You can accuse me of whatever you want, I could care less. A person I know told me to find my life, and I think I have it, so piss off.~_

I couldn't help but smile a little at the words on the paper. That was definately him...That was definately my Silver. _'Haven't changed your attitude a bit, have you?' _I thought to myself.

"I think Green should just convince them to arrest the kid." Shigeru thought out loud.

I snapped my gaze over to him and threw the newspaper at his head, causing him to flinch and look over at me. And...Cue confused stare from one of my sister's love interests. Always pleasant.

"You don't even have any proof he's doing anything bad, Shigeru! You can't just assume! Do you know what happens when you assume? You-"

"I know, I know." Shigeru interrupted as he folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "I make an ass out of 'u' and me."

"Exactly! If you don't even know him, you shouldn't accuse him of anything."

He sneered. "Why are you suddenly getting defensive all of a sudden?"

"Because it's annoying how you can stand there and say that. I bet you any money he's a nice person!" I stuck my tounge out at him. "Hmph! Just for being mean, I'm going to tell Leaf to never go out with brunette's! Especially ones named Shigeru Oak!" I shouted, then walked out.

"Wha-What! Blue what the heck does that mean?" Shirgeru shouted after me. I was easy to tell he was blushing.

The place where the newspaper said he lived was in Goldenrod...All I needed to do to find him was sneak my way into the city's network where everyone's phone numbers and addresses were saved and find his name. Piece of cake, right? Even if it wasn't, no one should underestimate MY skills and resources.

**...**

I sat in Professor Oak's lab in complete darkness at the moment, save from the light of the computer I was sitting at. It was around midnight, so the lab was closed, but I snuck through the window. Like I said before, you don't underestimate Miss Blue. I hummed an oddly happy tune that accompaned the clacking of my keyboard, but was interrupted by the hearty laugh of a man coming from my headpiece.

"So why'd you call me up all of a sudden, Lil Miss Blue? You seem pretty happy right now." the voice said.

I grinned as I gave a slight giggle. "Well, you hear of the kid in Goldenrod who got, like, a million bucks or something?"

"Three million to be exact. And yep, I sure have. Why?"

"I guess you can say...He's a friend of mine." I told him, then stopped typing when something popped onto my computer screen. "Oh, it's the main screen...Surge, find the password for me please?"

Surge chuckles as I heard him press his computer keys with his big wrestler-sized fingers. "Ah, I see...Friend, huh? Sounds good enough. Here you go, princess."

As he said that, the screen glowed green and switched me to another page signaling Surge had successfully cracked the password for me and I was now officially in the network. See, this is what I loved about Surge. He had been my first real friend after Silver and I had split up, and was super nice to me. He took care of me for a while, actually. But when I told him I didn't know where my real family was, Surge went and hacked into hospital records all over Kanto to find someone someone who looked even a little like me. And after three yearsm he finally found them and I've been with my family ever since. Surge was like a best friend or father to me. No, wait, he was no where near dad's age, and too old to be a best friend...He was more like an uncle. Yea, that uncle you could always count on to be there for you and you cared alot about. As you can see, even though we're not near each other anymore, we still keep in touch.

"Hn...Let's see...Silver, Silver..." I mused out loud.

"That the kid's name?" Surge asked me. I heard a squeak after he said that. His favorite chair always did that when he leaned back in it.

"Yep." I answered rather plainly.

"He must be named after his eyes like you, huh?"

"Hehe~, maybe?"

"Do you like him?"

I flinched anime style from the sudden question, and he probably knew I did because he started laughing. "WHAT? No way! Why would you think that?"

"Your voice says no, but your body seems to have a differant opinion."

"...That sounds wierd, Surge. AH, I found it." I said. "Pretty funny how he's the only guy in Goldenrod with that name."

"That's because normal people aren't named after colors."

"Hey, watch it."

Surge laughed again. "Well, when you talk to him, Blue, be sure to tell him how you feel."

I gritted my teeth angrily and puffed my cheeks a little. I always did that when people were talking about something I didn't want to listen to. "I don't know what you're talking about. Plus, I'm older than him and I don't even know what he looks like now." I retorted.

"Hey, I'm serious here. My nephew, Denji, he had this girl he was in love with but he never told her his feelings because he thought it was awkward since he was a bit older than her. And due to him never telling her, she went and got together with this one guy from her hometown or something." Surge insisted.

"...Tragic." I spoke with the utmost sarcasm as I tooka pencil and piece of paper out, writing down the name I had been searching for: Silver Kamon Rocket.

"You have no heart, do you?" Surge questioned, giving a sigh through his nose.

"Ah, that reminds me, I'm gonna need to get a new phone. Preferably one that I can use to make sure he won't be able to track me."

"Why would he try to track you?"

"May I remind you he grew up in the same situation as me? I don't think he'd be lazy about security."

"Point taken. I'll take care of that phone issue then. The rest is all you."

I smiled softly. "Thank you, Surge..." I whispered.

"Anytime, Blue. Just remember to tell this Silver guy what you're really thinking in that nutty head of yours."

"Whatever you say, old man."

"HEY! I'm only twenty seven!"

And with that, I shut my head piece off.

**...**

It was ten or something in the morning and I was wide awake, sitting on my bed in my jigglypuff patterned pajamas. I was looking down at the phone in my hands as I sent a third message to who I'd been texting nonstop almost everyday: Silver. Although, he'd probably hate me for this...You know, with me sending him three messages that all said the same thing when I knew very well he had insomnia and all... But it was SO fun to play with him. I could do it all day if I wanted to.

Leaf walked into our room with a hairtie in her mouth and her hands starting to put her ginger brown hair up into a messy ponytail. She looked at me as she took the hairtie and put her hair up, and I blinked innocently.

"Wow, Blue, you're scaring me. You were up really late last night and you wake up early? It must be the end of the world!" Leaf said to me.

I scowled and pointed my phone at her as if it was a weapon. "Hey! That's rude!"

She giggled at me. "I was kidding. Anyway, I gotta get dressed. Shigeru and I are going to Viridian City today!"

I grinned mischieviously. "Ah~, I knew it was Shigeru~." I spoke teasingly.

I heard her huff as she closed the door to our walk-in closet behind her. "I'm not going to let you get to me today, Blue."

"Really? That's saying alot, you know. I can still drive Surge nuts, sweetie. Plus, you're on my soon-to-pair-with-someone list!"

"You have the wierdest fetishes." she told me as she came out of the closet wearing a red skirt, blue tank top, matching blue knee high socks and a red and white hat.

I hopped on my knees, still on my bed. "Hey! That's my outfit!" I whined.

Leaf laughed. "So what, you're not going anywhere." she retorted as she went to the doorway of our room. "Oh yea, Fire's here to talk to you, by the way!"

I raised a brow skeptically. Why, exactly, was Fire coming to talk to me?

"Fire, you can come and talk to her now!" Leaf shouted down the stairs, then waved goodbye to me and left.

I rolled my eyes and hugged my legs to my chest as I looked down at my phone, texting Silver for the fourth time. As I finished, Fire walked into the room, closed the door quietly beind him, and sat on Leaf's bed across from me to look at me. I lifted my gaze from my phone to meet his, puffing my cheeks a little.

Yep, there was Fire alright. Light brown hair that was parted down the middle and flipped out at the ends a little, firey red eyes, average red and white hat, vest and shirt to match the hat, regular faded jeans, emotionless expression (as always), and...The ONLY person I've met that wasn't annoyed by my antics...And it annoyed ME to no end. Yea, that was definately Fire Ketchum, unfortunately.

"Why are you here?" I almost demanded.

He stared that emotionless stare he always used before he answered, "I want to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

"That guy you continue to talk to, Silver."

My eyes widened. "...What?"

Fire gave a curt nod. "My little brother, Red, is one of his friends. They live in the same city. I know it's him you're talking to because all of his friends have been talking abouthow he's been talking nonstop to some random girl that texted him."

He narrowed is eyes and his next sentence literally made my heart drop.

"Isn't that right, 'Aoi'?"

'Oh shit' was exactly what I was thinking at that moment. If this was Shigeru or something, it'd be easy to slip out of it because Shigeru was constantly second guessing himself, but nooo, it was Fire. Once Fire had an opinion of something, it stuck for eternity. I guessed that factor came right along with him barely ever talking.

As I sat there, gawking and trying to look for an excuse, my phone started to ring it's usual bubbly ringtone. I laughed as I held it up. Let's hope the same thing that got me into this would get me out. Game face: ON.

"Oh! My phone is ringing! Maybe you should come back later, Fi-" I began.

"I've got time."

I sat for a split second, glaring daggers at the red eyed boy in front of me, which I could've swore he gave me an amused smirk to, but I couldn't be sure. With a slight sigh, I looked at the number and answered it quickly. I took in a slight breath to say something, but froze in my traks. The phone number I had just answered was Silver's...!

Fire raised a brow at me, but I continued to stay silent.

Then, the voice on the other end spoke, "If you're trying to be an alarm clock, you can't really be one if I can't hear you." The voice was obviously a male voice. It was cocky sounding, full of confidence...Definately the Silver I had been talking to all this time.

At the sound of his voice, I sqeaked and fumbled with my phone, eventually snapping it shut. I looked up at Fire guiltily who had a little smile tugging at his lips. I huffed and tried to ignore him as I texted Silver, but when I snapped that thing closed, you can bet yout master ball Fire instantly started talking.

"That's an improvement." Fire spoke as he picked a box of pocky off of Leaf's nightstand and started eating them one by one. "Now, Blue, I'd like if you started talking. Red can be left in the dark all he wants, but I'm not the same."

Reluctantly, I did as I was told (which was a first for me). I began with how I met Silver, out time spent together, our seperation, our promise, and all the way up to recent events. I did this all while texting Silver in the process, of course. It was kind of odd, since it seemed he had an unwelcome guest as well. His guest couldn't be worse than Fire, though.

"-And when Shigeru mentioned him, and I found out it was really Silver, I guess I realized how much I started to miss him after all this time..." I explained. "So I started texting to atleast try and talk to him somehow. I smiled a little. "He means...Alot to me."

Fire paused, then spoke, "Huh. So you're in love with him, like I thought."

I stared at him silently. "Very funny. I am not. Jeez, Fire..."

He blinked at me for a second, a pocky stick laying limply in his mouth. "...Okay then." he said, then grabbed a pokeball from his belt and held it out as he stared with his usual empty look. "What would you do if I killed him, then? Because you know I can do it."

I jumped on my knees quickly, glaring menacingly at the person in front of me. "If you do that, I'll beat the fuck out of you." I threatened.

More silence.

Without a word, Fire stood up and walked over to my bed. He poked me on my forehead gently, which made me blink and stare in confusion. What the hell? How do you go from threatening to kill someone to poking me?

"I think you need to do just that: think. I think you're mistaking the sisterly love you had for him for something else, Blue." Fire told me, his voice soft and low with sincerety.

"What...?"

He nodded. "Do that. You'll figure something out."

Once he said that, he ate the last pocky stick in the box he took from Leaf's nightstand, threw it in the little trashcan near the door, and walked out. Once he did, I blinked in confusion as I still sat there on my bed staring up at nothing. 'Think', Fire says...

Then, I got a text back from Silver, and what was written there blew me away so much to the point I put a hand on one of my cheeks. How did he...?

_~Aoi's not your real name because sometimes when I say it, you say "who?", you say you have a twin sister but hide the fact you haven't seen her in a long time, when YOU'RE mad, you try to hide it by using way too many smiley faces in your texts (and fail miserably, by the way), and you already know I'm open to admit I do look forward talking to you everyday so you're only saying that to try and see if I'll get mad (which can't happen). On a random note, I DO want you to know I WILL get you to talk to me over the phone._

_-Silver-Eyed Tsundere~_

I layed down on my bed while hugging the phone close to my chest, not once attempting to close it. The, I did what Fire told me: I thought. I thought for a long time, actually. I never replied to Silver until four hours later.

**...**

Shiro was staring at me with her mouth showing no emotion as if she was staring blankly at me. I tilted me head to the side and waved a hand in front of her face.

Slowly, she took in a deep breath and said, "So? What came to your mind when you thought about it?"

I laughed and rubbed my head, grinning sheepishly. "Nothing at all! I'm still where I started! Hahaha!"

Cue me receiving another blank stare and awkward silence.

"Blue, are you originally a blonde or something?"

"Nope. Why?"

Shiro suddenly grabbed me by my shoulders and started shaking me wildly. "Because you're the most oblivious woman I've ever met in my life! That, or you're one damn good actress!"

"Gah! Shiro, stop shaking me!" I shouted back, trying to pry her hands off of me.

She stopped shaking me and stared at me. Even with that annoying hood hiding all of her face except her mouth and a little of her nose, I could tell she was looking at me straight in the eye.

"You're in love with him, Blue."

"How do you even know?"

Shiro shook me again. "Because it's so obvious and because I said so! For the love of Arceus!"

"Oh, now you're cursing Arceus?" I asked mockingly.

"It's perfectly fine. It's not like I'm insulting Reshiram or anything."

I snorted. "You're so going to hell."

She was silent again for a third time. Does she enjoy awkward silences like this or something?

"Blue, you know nothing about Unovan religion, do you?" Shiro questioned.

I shook my head.

She sighed. "Good. Let's keep it that way."

Why would she say that? Wierd much?

"Anyway, Blue, I think you've said enough. You know what you gotta do, right? You have to talk to Silver when you get back to your room."

I nodded and smiled happily. "Sure. But...Would you mind if we talk a little longer, Shiro dear?"

She shook her head and smiled as well. "Not at all."

_**(FINALLY DONE. I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE. I should actually be doing a project that's worth 4 test grades and stuff, but here I am...I'm such an idiot. Lol Anyway, hoped you guys liked. I you didn't...Well, oh well. I tried. I LOVE YOU ALL, HAPPY NEW YEARS, HUGS/KISS/AND WHATEVER OTHER SHIZNIT! ^^ And if there's any errors...Please tell me. ; - ;**_

_**AH, right, Anyway...About Fire and Red..I don't see them as the same person. This is what Fire looks like in my story: h*ttp:/www.*zerochan*.net/3392*90, and this is the Red in my story: h*ttp:/www.*zerochan*.net/7538*76. (Take out the *'s if you want to see the pictures.) So basically, the Red in this story is from Special, not the silent one everyone loves and/or thinks is really hot. Fire takes over that position here. I just wanted to say that.)**_


	8. Chapter 8: Deal and Reveal

_(Chapter 8...Sorry it took so long! I'm always getting distracted by things...Such as tumblr...And...Other things. Anywho! To the chapter I go!_

_To Sapphire: Eh? XD Favorite chapter, for real? I thought it really really sucked. *laugh* But thank you!_

_To SniperGYS: Thanks! I thought adding Surge into her past would be fun, and it worked out pretty well in my favor if I do say so myself~ ;) *spazz* Oh my Arceus, it's so nice to know that you do that.)_

**Deal and Reveal**

"Hey! I'm serious! Let me go!" Silver yelled as Luxray tugged him forward a few steps, one of the sleeves of Silver's jacket clamped firmly in the lion's teeth. "I said let me- AGH!"

With that, Silver fell to the carpet on his stomach. He growled and rubbed his head as he sat up on the floor with his legs crossed. Luxray gave a snicker as he bent down and eyes the redhead, his tail swishing from side to side slowly, playfully, and almost mockingly. It had been a little over half an hour since Blue had ran off and just a few minutes after Silver started taking in the features of the ceiling, Luxray started doing... This.

Silver pointed angrily at the Luxray. "Will you quit it? This is my favorite jacket and if you rip it, I'm gonna be pissed!"

The Luxray gave a smirk, and then walked up to him and laid down patiently beside him. Silver gave an exasperated sigh and pet its head. First it wants to tug him around, and then it decides to be docile? What was wrong with this pokemon?

Not even fifteen seconds later, the door to their room opened and Will walked inside holding a white plastic bag loosely over his shoulder. He closed the door behind him and turned, his violet eyes meeting Silver's.

Silver raised a brow suspiciously. "Will?"

"Good to see you too, Silver." Will greeted, walking over and sitting on the floor in front of Silver. "Just finished playing with your Luxray there, I assume?"

"I guess. All of a sudden, he just stopped_—_" Silver began, but stopped in mid-sentence to turn his head and glare down at Luxray. _'Wait, you can see through walls, dammit. You knew he was coming didn't you?'_ he thought.

Said pokemon, as if reading his mind, simply shrugged and gave what Silver began to call his trademark smirk. Silver rolled his eyes as he looked back at Will, who was now taking a deck of cards out of his burgundy jacket.

"How about a card game, Silver? I can see you have nothing better to do." Will suggested as he shuffled the deck.

"You're making me think more and more that you are, in fact, a clown. First the clown mask you used to wear nine years ago, now the cards."

Will raised his brows and gave a look that said "Are you serious?" as he continued to shuffle the cards.

Silver laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not." He agreed.

The purple haired teenager nodded and set some of the cards along the floor, then handed some to Silver who took them with a warily. Will ignored his reaction as he reached into the bag he brought along and pulled out a bottle and two plastic cups.

"The hell is that?"

"I made it. Do you want some?"

Silver scowled. "You didn't answer my question."

Will poured some from the bottle into one cup. "Silver, I've known you since you were what, two? Three? I know you have insomnia. This'll help you fall asleep, let's just say that." He explained, handing the cup to the redhead.

Said boy held the cup up toward the ceiling in some kind of toast. "Good enough."

…

Will dropped a card down to the floor, which Silver followed by doing the same. He didn't have the faintest clue to what they were playing or what the rules were, but Will had yet to say if he was doing anything wrong, so he continued to do what he was doing.

"…I don't think… Master Pryce is the one who decided to bring us all together like this." The glasses wearing teenager spoke up, his voice muffled from behind his cup he had pressed against his lips. "Or the one in charge this time around." He added.

Silver lifted his gaze up from the floor to look at Will. "You think so?" he asked dumbly, knowing if he pretended to know nothing, Will would explain what he meant.

He nodded and set his cup down. "Karin and I had gotten great normal lives, you know. We both got places on the Elite Four in Johto. Karin's the last you have to battle, and I'm the first you have to get past." He explained. "I was kind of happy; Karin was happy too… And then Black came to us saying that Master Pryce wanted us to come back once again. I was reluctant, but Karin kept on insisting and pestering me to the point where I eventually agreed."

"And here you are now." Silver added.

"She's hated Black ever since we all came here and introduced ourselves to each other. Hah, you know what she said? She said that he acts too much like her old self."

"I noticed."

Will frowned down at the cards laying on the floor, his violet eyes glazed over in thought. "We don't even know what we came back to help with. Master Pryce and Black are keeping us in the dark about what we're really trying to accomplish. I've overheard something about Unova, but that's it…"

Silver listened carefully to the words Will spoke as he drank from his plastic cup. So even Will, the smarter one out of him and Karin, didn't know what was going on. One thing was definitely clear to him after all he said, though: Black was the one in charge this time. And for him to be more powerful and threatening than Pryce of all people was something he'd have to take into account…

He then gave a sneer at the thought.

If Black was in charge, and he was this interested in Silver, he must've held some kind of meaning. Why? Why choose a person like him when you could find someone that was easier to manipulate?

"Silver, you need to be careful… It's clear Black wants something from you and it's something only you can give to him." Will warned.

"I'll figure out what he's up to." Silver reassured him, downing the rest of his drink as if it was a shot of alcohol. "If you can agree to what I want you to give me in return."

Will jumped in visible surprise. "Damn, Silver! You drank the rest of it as if you were at a bar over a bad break up! I expected it of you, but…"

Silver snapped a brow up at the comment. "Oh, just because my father is the leader of a notorious criminal organization, you expected me to be at least somewhat messed up and be some kind of alcoholic?"

"Oh, well, hm…"

"Asshole." Silver spat with a suck of his teeth.

Will shrugged playfully. "I learn from the best." He retorted.

"Very funny."

"I know, that's why I said it."

"MOVING ON," Silver continued, folding his arms and leaning against the bed that was behind him. "What I want is for you and Karin to ease up on Blue. You can still be rough, but I do NOT want her coming back here with bruises and cuts like the first day we came here."

Will held his hands up in defense. "I didn't contribute to that at all. I actually told Karin we should've gone easy on her the first day, however, she was still pissed from Black's interruption and she took her anger out on Blue" he told him hurriedly.

"Well then make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Right-o, captain. Your lover will be in good care.

Silver opened his mouth to retort Will's witty comment, but didn't get to say anything as the door to the room opened and Blue popped her head in, her blue orbs landing on the two of them with a curious expression on her face. Will looked up to meet her gaze, but Silver glanced away as he poured the last of what was in the bottle into his cup.

"Oh, hello, Blue." Will greeted with a smile.

"Uh, hey Will… What are you doing in here?" Blue asked, a little confused.

Will gathered his cards together and put them back in his pocket before he stood up with his plastic cup in one hand and his bottle inside his plastic bag hanging off his other. "I was playing a game with Silver, but it seems I should go now." He said as he headed toward the door.

"Remember what you said." Silver muttered.

"Have a good sleep, Silver." Will replied with a laugh as he waved without turning around and left, closing the door behind him.

Luxray peered up at Blue, at Silver, then stood up and climbed onto Silver's bed.

Blue silently walked over and sat beside the red head, glancing over at him a little as she spoke, "Sorry I ran off like that… I had to think for a bit…"

"It's alright, you know." Silver reassured her with a chuckle. "But being shy… That isn't like you."

She nodded in agreement. "…Remember when you still knew me as Aoi and you said I hadn't seen my sister in a long time?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"You were wrong. I'd been with my family for seven years already by the time I started texting you. Everything else you said… Was right. I was shocked to know you noticed so much through simply text messages."

"…That's not what I meant."

Blue looked over at him, surprise evident on her face. "What…?"

Silver downed the rest of his drink and stared down at the empty cup. "I knew from talking about her like you did that you had already met her, but she doesn't know the real Blue. You know, the Blue who went through the trouble to hack into Goldenrod's network just to find my phone number?" he said, laughing a little at the thought. "And the Blue I've been in love with practically my whole life."

Her face flushed. "Well, you know, I…I, uhm…" she stammered.

Silve kisses her forehead gently before he gave a smile and rested his forehead on hers. "Don't worry, I think I've already noticed." He told her as he stood up and sad back on his bed, giving a smirk to himself. "I just think I'll take this extra time to impress you."

…

"I can't believe this! I'm the worst best friend in the world!" Gold cried as he flopped onto Silver's couch. He then rested his head in his hands. "I feel like shit, now…"

Kotone, who was standing beside Gold and on the verge of crumpling to the floor from the shock of it all, stared down at him. "Gold…" she whimpered, her body shivering as she held back the tears stinging her eyes. "What happened…? Where's Silver…? What's going on?"

Slowly, Gold dialed a number and put his cellphone to his ear. After taking in a slow deep breath, he said, "Bring everyone. We've got a problem." He bit his lower lip. "And it's bad."

In a matter of ten minutes, all of the other Pokedex owners living in Goldenrod City had gathered at Silver's house. Sapphire and Ruby were the first to arrive since they were at Ruby's café at the time they were summoned, and it wasn't that long to walk from there. Green arrived with Red and his average cheerful self, and Yellow came along with Crystal, who Gold had called first to bring all of the others.

Once everyone ha arrived, Red, being the 'leader' of them all as he was, broke the silence in the room. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Silver's gone…" Gold mumbled.

Green sneered. "What? He ran off? This is just clear proof that he was holding out on us about Team Rocket."

"You're still hung up on that?" Ruby mocked as he sat at the counter next to Sapphire. "If you must know, Green honey, my rich friend from Hoenn _—_ you may know him as Steven Stone _—_, came here all that while back. Silver had some rare rock or gem or something like that on hand and Steven HAD to have it. Three million dollars and some spare change is practically to him anyway. He IS taking care of his father's company now."

Gold glanced over at Ruby, who met his gaze a little. He nodded thankfully, which Ruby returned with a slight smile.

"Then what do you think happened to him, then?" Green demanded, tossing his hands into the air in dramatic anger.

"Are you blind? He was Silvernapped!" Gold retorted, hopping off the couch and onto his feet to face his green eyed senior.

Said senior's eyes narrowed. "Why don't you just say 'kidnapped', moron."

"Because obviously Silver isn't a kid. He's probably the most grown up one of all of us, so he's 'Silvernapped'." Kotone hissed from the couch where she was hugging a pillow, silencing a surprised Green.

Green quickly recovered with a raise of his brow and a scoff. "Excuse me? Silver, the little fucking ninja, was kidnapped? As close as you two and Crystal are to him, I don't believe that."

Red frowned. "Green… Has a point." He mumbled in agreement.

"Ha, I don't really care if he ever comes ba_—_" Green began, but was silenced as Crystal kicked him in the leg.

"Green." She spat, nodding her head slightly toward Yellow who was frozen on the couch as she stared up at Gold in half-horror.

"If Silver really was…'Silvernapped'…" Sapphire began, her eyes focused on the ceiling above her and her mouth open a little to show some of her fangs. "Then how come this place ain't a mess? When a person kidnaps you, don'tcha have something they want and they try to look for it?"

Everyone was silent for a moment as they stared at her.

She flinched under the stares. "What?"

"Sapphire's actually right…" Crystal agreed, folding her arms across her chest.

Sapphire scowled. "What's with the 'actually'?" she demanded.

Ignoring her comment, Crystal continued, "Now that Sapphire mentioned it, some certain things are slightly out of place by a few inches such as the couch as if someone moved it to look for something and then just moved it back."

"So they were looking for something." Green said with a roll of his eyes.

"Nice deduction there, Sherlock." Gold mocked, flopping on the couch next to Kotone.

Red laughed lightly. "Okay everyone, let's calm down and be_—_" he began, but didn't get a chance to say anymore before the front door was kicked off it's hinges and into the middle of the room.

Everyone froze to see who had done it. The culprit lowered his raised leg down, his hands still shoved comfortably into the pockets of his faded jeans as he walked inside blowing a bubble with his bubblegum. He was similar to Red, in a way; same color eyes, similar dress style, etcetera. The only differences were his emotionless expression and his light brown hair that was parted down the middle.

It was Fire.

"OI! Fire! Why the hell'd you do that?" A guy with spiky hair yelled as he joined Fire from outside, looking similar to Green aside from their dress styles.

"Because I saw it on a movie and it looked cool." Fire answered coolly, deadpanning.

Red froze, his eyes wide in surprise. "F-Fire!" he stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"Shigeru? Why the hell are you in Johto?" Green questioned.

"Who's Fire and Shigeru?" Sapphire asked, munching on some chips.

Red glanced away, sweatdropping. "Fire's my…Older brother who lives in Kanto…"

"Shigeru's my cousin." Green added nonchalantly. "From Pallet Town; same with Fire."

Fire nodded, but said nothing more to confirm his words. Instead, he looked around the room at the faces of the people residing in it. Once his eyes, a color that would match the flames of a charizard, landed on Gold, Fire walked over to stand in front of him as he blew another bubble.

Gold eyed him warily as he spoke, "What is it?"

"You're his best friend, aren't you? Silver's, that is." Fire said, his stare mercilessly calm.

"Uh…Yea? How do you know that anyway?" Gold asked, raising a brow. "And why?"

"I'm a friend of the girl he started texting all that while back: Blue."

"But she said her name was Aoi."

"Aoi means 'Blue' in an ancient language I believe, Gold." Ruby pointed out. "It's from some old Isshu language that's gone extinct or something."

Fire handed a picture to the amber eyed boy, who took it and stared at it curiously. "That's Blue, the person that Silver's been talking to all this time." He explained.

"THAT'S her? DAMN, she's got a nice ass!" Gold shouted, a happy grin spreading across his face.

Kotone, who was still sitting on the couch next to him and hugging the pillow, kicked him in the leg.

"I-I mean she's got a nice shining smile…"

"How well do you know him?" Fire inquired.

"More than anyone else in this room." Gold answered without a hint of hesitation. He was just now realizing everyone was staring at him and Fire talk. Excluding Green, of course, who was leaning against the wall next to Shigeru and was staring vacantly up at the ceiling.

"…Mask of Ice."

Gold's blood ran cold. "What…?"

His only answer was a simple nod.

He opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't really know what to say so he closed it again. Silver had told him he had been kidnapped as a kid by a person he had to call "Mask of Ice" and befriended a young girl; however, he never spoke of it much. He also never said if he knew the Mask of Ice's real name, or if he was lying when he said he couldn't remember Blue's name. Thinking all of this at this moment, Gold couldn't help but wonder how much Silver had really hid from him. Once Silver came back, Gold would be sure to give him a lecture with the help of Crystal.

Fire retrieved the photo from Gold and turned, starting to head back out. "I don't think we need to worry much, though. Blue says… He's always been one to keep his promises. I'm sure he's already made a promise to himself to come back…"

He didn't receive an answer.

With that, Fire left the house with Shigeru trailing right behind him, obviously with a list of complaints accompanied by a pissed off attitude.

Gold stared down at his shoes. "Silver…" he mumbled.

…

"Wah! Silver! Q-Quit it!" Blue stuttered, her face red at the predicament she was currently in. Silver had his arms wrapped around her waist from behind and was hugging her close to him.

Silver rested his chin on her left shoulder. "You're only telling me to quit because you're embarrassed I know you like me now." He told her.

She puffed, puffing her red cheeks slightly. "You're going to do this more often, aren't you?

He chuckles and kisses her cheek. "Of course I will. But it's only because I love you.

_**(MOTHER OF ARCEUS I'M SORRY. I GOT COMPLETELY SIDETRACKED! I'm planning on paying more attention to this now while I work on my other jobs in progress. Speaking of which, when I finish this chosenshipping story, I plan on writing an A-Z chosenshipping collection, but I have some letters that I haven't thought of a theme for yet. If you want to suggest any, here are the letters without a theme: C, D, E, G, H, N, O, Q, R, S, T, X, and Y. *laughs* Yes, a lot, but I'm stupid, okay? And I shall now promote my nuzlocke: read "Breaking Barriers", a HG/SS Nuzlocke if you ever have the time~. Okay, I'll leave now. I know I'm annoying.)**_


End file.
